Trouble Couple
by himalayavenus1
Summary: Lima yeoja cantik masuk ke kelas berisi tujuh flower boy di universitas terkenal Korea. Akankah mereka diterima? summary gagal HEAVY CRACK PAIR EXCEPT YUNJAE GENDERSWITCH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! UPDATE CHAPTER 3! HAPPY READING, NE? YOSH!
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble Couple**

SUJU and DBSK

AU, OOC, typo(s), ketidakwajaran yang disengaja, dll

GS

Rated : T

Jung Yunho-Kim Jaejoong

Zhoumi-Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon-Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun-Kim Ryeowook

Shim Changmin-Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kangin

**HEAVY CRACK PAIR! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

special for YeChun chingu ^^

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

this is it, for all of you

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yunho meminum susu vanilanya, ia mengambil tas dan keluar dari rumahnya yang bak istana. Namja tampan itu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. Pelan-pelan ia menghidupkan mesin dan segera melaju menuju gerbang utama rumah. Para pelayan dengan hormat menundukkan badan serta kepala mereka sebagai ucapan salam bagi sang tuan rumah. Setelah mobil Yunho menjauh secara otomatis gerbang tertutup dan para pelayan kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Namja tampan itu memicingkan mata, melihat jalanan yang masih lengang. Kaca mata hitam yang dipakai membuat penampilannya semakin keren. Meskipun hari ini Yunho memilih berpakaian secara kasual, itu tidak menurunkan level ketampanannya sedikit pun. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jaket kulit dan mulai memanggil salah satu temannya.

"Min, kau sudah sampai?"

"Belum, hyung. Aku masih dalam perjalanan."

"Baik kalau begitu, sampai ketemu."

Yunho meletakkan android hitamnya ke dalam saku. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat gerbang SM University. Di halaman sudah terdapat empat sahabat karibnya. Mereka adalah Kim Kangin, Choi Siwon, Zhoumi, Cho Kyuhyun. Empat namja itu masing-masing berdiri di samping mobil mewah mereka. Melihat empat orang itu, Yunho melajukan mobilnya. Ia segera memarkir tepat di samping kanan mobil Kangin, tersedia tempat kosong yang memang disediakan baginya. Tanpa menunggu lama Yunho membuka pintu. Ia keluar dan tersenyum memandang empat orang yang ada di sampingnya. Lima namja itu sungguh sangat menawan.

Dua mobil memasuki area kampus. Masing-masing pemiliknya adalah Shim Changmin dan Park Yoochun. Dengan kecepatan tinggi mereka berdua memacu mobil menuju area parkir, menempatkan mobil masing-masing di tempat yang telah disediakan bagi mereka. Yoochun melakukan sedikit aksi drift keahliannya. Jalanan sedikit berasap karena namja itu. Changmin keluar dari mobil dan tersenyum kecil ke Yoochun. Kini sudah lengkap, tujuh pangeran SM University.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ANDROMEDA! OPPAAAAAAA! SARANGHAEYO! ANDROMEDA!"

Teriakan membahana di halaman depan kampus. Para yeoja yang berbaris rapi memenuhi halaman kampus itu terus berteriak heboh. Mereka berusaha mencari perhatian tujuh namja idola yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka. Tapi tujuh namja tampan ini hanya tersenyum kecil, tak lebih dari itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kangin berjalan masuk bersama Yunho mendahului lima teman mereka yang masih betah diteriaki para fans.

Yang berjalan paling depan adalah ketua, mereka Kim Kangin dan Jung Yunho. Keluarga Kim dan Jung adalah pemegang saham terbesar di SM University. Di baris kedua ada Choi Siwon dan Zhoumi, dua keluarga ini pemilik department store terbesar di Korea. Dan di baris terakhir berjalan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, dan Park Yoochun. Keluarga Cho memegang peranan penting di dalam perkembangan industri kendaraan Korea. Keluarga Shim memiliki brand fashion yang terkenal. Dan keluarga Park, mereka berkuasa di bidang politik.

Saat tujuh orang ini berjalan memasuki gedung kampus, mereka menjadi perhatian utama. Para Pegasus dengan setia meneriaki nama mereka dan berbaris rapi untuk melihat tujuh pangeran kampus ini. Pegasus adalah sebutan bagi mereka yang mengidolakan Andromeda. Andromeda sendiri adalah sebuah kelompok yang berisi tujuh namja luar biasa. Mereka tampan, kaya, berbakat, dan sukses di usia muda. Hari ini para namja tampan itu masuk kembali setelah liburan panjang mereka. Liburan bagi Andromeda benar-benar panjang dan khusus karena mereka mulai libur saat musim dingin dan kembali pada saat musim panas. Ini dikarenakan kunjungan mereka ke luar negeri yang memakan waktu berbulan-bulan.

Namja-namja tampan ini terus berjalan pelan memasuki area kampus mereka yang rindang dan cukup cerah karena matahari bersinar dengan terang. Yunho memandang langit, bibir hatinya sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan hangat yang menerpa wajah halusnya. Begitu juga dengan enam orang lain. Para Pegasus masih setia berlari dengan membawa banner dan tidak henti-hentinya bersuara untuk memanggil namja-namja yang terus berjalan melewati jalan menuju kelas khusus yang ditempati mereka sejak tahun pertama menjadi mahasiswa di SM University.

"Joongie, bangun! Semuanya sudah siap, tinggal kau yang belum apa-apa." Heechul menarik kasar selimut hello kitty Jaejoong. Yeoja yang masih meringkuk di ranjang itu hanya mengucek mata pelan lalu kembali tidur. Heechul mulai tidak sabar, ia mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang ada di meja nakas, disiramkannya air ke wajah dan rambut Jaejoong.

"Chullie! Iya, Joongie bangun! Menyebalkan sekali sih, baju Joongie jadi basah juga." yeoja itu komat-kamit tapi tetap mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi juga. Heechul tersenyum puas. Ia merapikan dressnya yang agak kusut lalu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

Di ruang makan sudah berkumpul Kim Junsu, Kim Ryeowook, dan Lee Sungmin. Tiga yeoja cantik itu sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati roti pagi mereka. Para maid juga sibuk mengantarkan hidangan-hidangan yang menggugah selera karena baunya tercium ke penjuru ruangan. Ryeowook melihat Heechul turun dari tangga dan ia segera memberi isyarat supaya Heechul segera bergabung dengan mereka. Junsu tersenyum, ia meminum segelas susu dan memasukkan sisa roti tawarnya ke dalam mulut.

"Ahjumma, jangan terlalu banyak. Kami tidak akan mampu menghabiskannya." Heechul menahan tangan salah satu maid yang akan menaruh sepiring daging ayam yang telah dipanggang. Ahjumma tua itu tersenyum, ia segera menundukkan kepala dan membawa kembali piring itu ke dapur.

"Unni, unni makan dulu. Mereka akan membereskan semuanya nanti. Joongie unni sudah bangun?" Junsu menarik kursi dan menyuruh Heechul untuk duduk. Heechul mengangguk dan mulai memakan roti yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

Di rumah besar ini hanya tinggal Kim Jaejoong putri pengusaha hotel yang kaya raya. Orangtua Jaejoong tinggal di Amerika untuk mengurus bisnis mereka. Dan tiga hari yang lalu rumah ini baru kedatangan empat penghuni baru. Mereka adalah teman-teman Jaejoong yaitu Kim Heechul, Kim Junsu, Kim Ryeowook, dan Lee Sungmin. Lima yeoja ini adalah anak dari keluarga kaya. Mereka kuliah di Jepang sebelumnya dan lima yeoja ini sedang berada di Korea dalam rangka program kampus. Mereka diutus oleh universitas untuk melakukan observasi mengenai salah satu universitas terkenal di Korea.

Jaejoong mengambil salah satu dress bergambar gajah favoritnya. Ia memakai baju itu dan menyisir rambut. Tak lupa jepit rambut berbentuk gajah ia sematkan di rambut panjang dan halusnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, yeoja manis itu mengambil tas dan segera turun ke bawah. Jaejoong menuruni tangga satu per satu, para maid rumahnya bermaksud membantu membawakan tas yeoja ini, tapi Jaejoong menepis tangan mereka.

Sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup Jaejoong jika ia harus dikelilingi para maid setiap hari selama di Korea. Di Jepang ia tinggal di asrama, jadi tidak ada yang melayani setiap hari. Tapi semenjak seminggu lalu kembali ke tanah kelahiran dan rumah yang ditempati saat masih kecil, Jaejoong mulai hidup dengan para maid yang selalu siap 24 jam di dekatnya. Jaejoong tidak risih, bagaimanapun sebelum di asrama dia juga hidup seperti itu.

Yeoja ceria itu berlari kecil menghampiri empat orang yang menatapnya dengan datar. Mereka semua adalah temannya dari senior high school sampai kuliah. Mereka ini juga tinggal di asrama dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai mahasiswi normal meskipun populer. "Aku tidak ingin makan. Kaja." teriak Jaejoong pada empat temannya yang masih duduk.

"Tuan putri, anda harus makan sebelum berangkat." salah satu maid berkata sambil menundukkan kepala. Dia adalah kepala pelayan, di jajaran semua pekerja di rumah Jaejoong, dia yang jabatannya paling tinggi. Mendengar itu, Jaejoong segera duduk dan melahap rotinya. Setelah melihat itu, pelan-pelan para maid meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Joongie, kau masih mau makan?" Sungmin bertanya, ia menatap wajah cemberut Jaejoong, Jaejoong menggeleng dan meletakkan sisa roti. Ia segera meminum segelas susu untuk membantu roti tadi agar segera masuk ke lambung.

"Ani. Ayo kita berangkat."

Lima yeoja itu meninggalkan ruang makan. Hidangan yang tidak mereka makan satu per satu dibawa kembali oleh para maid. Jaejoong, Heechul, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Junsu keluar dari rumah menuju ke halaman depan. Di dekat gerbang sudah menunggu lima orang supir yang akan membawa yeoja-yeoja itu menuju kampus. Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat lima mobil yang sudah disiapkan, ia sudah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir, ia tidak suka dengan gaya berlebihan seperti itu.

"Joongie, cepat suruh supir-supirmu untuk pergi. Kita akan naik bus kan?" Heechul memberi perintah. Jaejoong mengangguk dan menghampiri Kang ahjussi, supir yang paling akrab dengannya. Memang sudah dari semalam lima yeoja ini berencana untuk naik bus.

"Ahjussi! Mengapa menyiapkan banyak mobil? Joongie dan teman-teman akan naik bus."

"Tuan putri, anda dan teman-teman anda tidak boleh naik bus. Tuan besar sudah berpesan pada saya."

'Appa, sudah kuduga.' Jaejoong melengos. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa kalau ayahnya yang memberi perintah.

"Hm, ya sudah. Tapi kami mau satu mobil berlima, tidak apa-apa kalau ahjussi yang menyetir."

"Ne? Tapi tuan putri, apakah tidak terlalu sempit satu mobil berlima?"

"Tidak. Ayo berangkat."

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil, empat yeoja yang mendengar percakapannya dengan Kang ahjussi langsung masuk di jok belakang. Mereka berempat sempit-sempitan di jok belakang, Jaejoong hanya bisa nyengir dan menyuruh supir untuk segera melajukan mobil. Setengah perjalanan, wajah Jaejoong mulai berubah. Kang ahjussi memberhentikan mobil sebentar di tepi jalan.

"Tuan putri, apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aduh, perut Joongie sakit .."

"Aigoo, Joongie tidak menghabiskan sarapannya tadi. Pasti maagnya kambuh sekarang."

Kang ahjussi mulai panik. Ia membiarkan Ryeowook mengusap-usap perut Jaejoong yang kelihatan sangat kesakitan.

"Ahjussi, bisakah belikan obat di apotek seberang jalan sana? Akh ... perut Joongie benar-benar sakit .."

"Ne, ahjussi. Ppali." Heechul mendorong bahu Kang ahjussi. Orang tua itu langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari sekuat-kuatnya ke apotek yang ada di seberang jalan. Meninggalkan lima orang yeoja yang sudah menyeringai dengan kunci mobil yang masih terpasang.

"AHJUSSI KAMI PERGI DULU! ANNYEONG!"

BRUM BRUM BRUM

Jaejoong melambai dengan senyum berbinar, Heechul sengaja memutar mobil dan melewati apotek di mana supir Jaejoong masuk dan membeli obat. Kang ahjussi hanya memegang kepalanya yang pusing melihat tingkah nakal yeoja-yeoja itu. Ia yakin ia akan kena marah jika hal ini sampai diketahui appa Jaejoong.

"Ah ... menyenangkan sekali sepi begini. Aku bisa bernapas dengan lancar."

Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari ruang kelas mewah itu. Ia mengambil PSP dari dalam tas dan mulai berkutat dengan benda kesayangannya. Yunho duduk di kursi kayu dengan ukiran antik. Ia menatap sekeliling yang sepi, hanya ada enam orang sahabatnya yang masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Dua orang paling rajin di dalam Andromeda, Siwon dan Zhoumi sibuk membaca buku. Yoochun dan Kangin sedang di lantai dua. Biasanya mereka akan bermain bilyard di sana. Changmin dan Kyuhyun melakukan kegiatan yang paling mereka sukai yaitu bermain PSP. Tinggal Yunho sendiri dengan ditemani meja-meja dan kursi kosong.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu. Itu membuat Andromeda menolehkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Yoochun dan Kangin yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Seonsaengnim?"

"Duduklah di tempat kalian. Aku ingin memberitahu hal penting."

"Hal penting apa, seonsaengnim? Apakah libur musim panas dipercepat?" Changmin duduk dan menaruh PSPnya di meja. Lee seonsaengnim menggeleng. Ia berdiri di depan dekat papan tulis.

"Akan ada lima murid baru yang akan menggantikan posisi teman kalian untuk 2 bulan ini."

"Namja atau yeoja, seonsaengnim?" pertanyaan Yoochun membuat Lee seonsaengnim menghela napas. Muridnya yang satu ini memang playboy.

"Mereka yeoja."

Yoochun mengepalkan tangan dan bersorak pelan, enam orang lain hanya mendengus.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. Aku akan ke sini dan membawa mereka. Pastikan kalian jangan keluar-keluar lagi."

"Ne." ucap tujuh namja itu kompak. Setelah Lee seonsaengnim keluar, mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan awal. Yunho bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan ke meja guru, ia mengambil beberapa bunga yang sudah layu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sebelumnya, yang memasukkan bunga segar ke dalam vas itu adalah Go Ahra. Dia adalah salah satu murid di kelas khusus. Kelas khusus yang ditempati Andromeda berisi 8 orang. Tujuh namja dan seorang yeoja, delapan orang itu adalah mahasiswa yang diperlakukan secara khusus. Go Ahra bisa masuk ke dalam kelas khusus karena ayahnya adalah pemilik universitas. Tapi yeoja itu sedang berada di Belanda sekarang, ia diutus oleh kampus untuk belajar di salah satu universitas yang ada di sana.

"Kampusnya bagus juga. Tidak kalah dengan kampus kita."

"Ne, aku tak menyangka. Kita sudah meninggalkan Korea bertahun-tahun dan kita melewatkan banyak hal di tanah kelahiran sendiri .." Ryeowook mengangkat kepala untuk melihat pohon-pohon besar yang menghiasi halaman SM University. Begitu juga dengan empat yeoja lain. Setelah berhasil mengelabui Kang ahjussi, mereka membawa mobil menuju kampus dan akhirnya sampai. Meskipun sudah tinggal di Jepang sejak senior high school, tapi Heechul masih sering berkunjung ke Korea. Ia masih hapal jalan dan tentu bisa menyetir dengan lancar.

"Pertama-tama kita harus ke dalam dan mencari .."

"Permisi. Apa kalian .." namja berbaju rapi itu mengambil buku kecil dari dalam saku jas dan mulai membaca isinya. "Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Junsu, dan Lee Sungmin?"

"Ne, itu kami." Junsu menjawab namja yang ada di depan mereka. Mendengar jawaban Junsu, namja itu tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah. Kalau begitu, mari ikut aku."

Lima yeoja itu hanya mengikuti namja yang tersenyum cerah tadi. Mereka pun dibawa masuk ke gedung utama kampus dan memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil yang ada di situ. Lee seonsaengnim sedang menunggu sambil melihat pemandangan luar di ruang pribadinya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati lima yeoja datang menghampirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Minki imnida. Mulai hari ini aku adalah guru kalian di kelas khusus."

"Annyeonghaseyo, seonsaengnim." lima yeoja itu berkata kompak dan membungkukkan badan serta kepala mereka di hadapan Lee seonsaengnim.

"Kira-kira seperti apa lima yeoja itu?" Kangin duduk di kursinya sambil menerka-nerka.

"Aku dengar mereka cantik dan manis." Yoochun menyahut.

"Aku hanya berharap mereka tidak seperti Ahra." Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Ya, jangan menghina Ahra, kau bisa membuat Yunho marah." Yoochun menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Yoochun.

"Apa maksudmu, huh, Park Yoochun?" Yunho bangkit dan memukulkan kamus bahasa Inggris ke bahu temannya. Lima namja lain hanya bisa tertawa keras melihat Yoochun kesakitan.

KRIIIIEEET

Pintu terbuka, tujuh orang yang ada di dalam langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Lee seonsaengnim tersenyum, dibelakangnya ada lima yeoja yang masih sibuk melihat kanan kiri. Mereka memfokuskan pandangan ke depan dan melihat tujuh laki-laki tampan. Seonsaengnim segera menuntun Jaejoong, Heechul, Ryeowook, Junsu, dan Sungmin untuk berdiri di depan kelas.

"Anak-anak, silakan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Ne, seonsaengnim. Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Heechul imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Junsu imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida."

Lima yeoja cantik itu menundukkan kepala di hadapan tujuh namja tampan. Melihat begitu banyak yang masuk, Kyuhyun menatap malas. Ia tidak begitu suka keramaian.

"Seonsaengnim, mengapa semuanya masuk ke kelas kita?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, jaga bicaramu. Mereka adalah murid yang berprestasi."

"Berprestasi dalam hal apa, seonsaengnim? Berprestasi bisa dalam banyak hal." Changmin menyela.

"Apa prestasi mereka benar-benar istimewa sampai mereka berlima bisa masuk kelas ini?" Kangin ikut berbicara.

"Seonsaengnim, apa mereka bisa berbahasa Korea? Bukankah mereka dari Jepang?"

"Tenang saja, Park Yoochun. Mereka fasih berbahasa Korea."

Mendengar itu semua, wajah lima yeoja ini berubah. Mereka tak menyangka orang yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka begitu sombong dan kelihatan tidak ingin menerima mereka. Tapi lima yeoja ini tidak akan menyerah hanya karena tidak diterima seperti ini. Mereka akan menjalankan tugas dari kampus dengan baik. Lagi pula selama belajar di tempat lain mereka bisa menambah pengalaman.

"Ya sudah. Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang?"

"Ne."

Lee Minki mempersilakan mahasiswi baru itu untuk duduk. Karena kelas yang ditempati Andromeda dan Go Ahra adalah kelas khusus, mereka belajar di tempat yang berbeda dari mahasiswa biasa. Dengan metode yang berbeda pula. Dari dulu SM University terkenal dengan SM Arts and Music School mereka. Itu adalah fakultas yang paling terkenal dari antara tujuh fakultas lain. Dan dari awal Andromeda dan Go Ahra memutuskan untuk memilih fakultas itu. Seni musik moderen menjadi jurusan pilihan mereka. Karena di Jepang lima yeoja cantik itu juga dari jurusan musik, mereka akan belajar di kelas khusus itu.

Di kelas ini dosen yang mengajar dipilih secara khusus. Jadi delapan orang itu tidak pernah diajar oleh dosen dari kelas biasa. Pemilik universitas sendiri yang menggagaskan hal ini. Orangtua dari Andromeda dan ayah dari Go Ahra memiliki relasi yang erat dalam bisnis. Pastinya ayah Go Ahra tidak akan mengecewakan rekan-rekannya dengan pelayanan universitas yang kurang baik.

Jaejoong mengamati baik-baik, Lee seonsaeng yang sedang menulis di whiteboard. Ia mencatat beberapa sambil mengetuk pelan pensilnya ke meja. Yunho tidak peduli, ia mengambil headset dan memasang benda itu ke telinganya. Jaejoong menatap namja itu dengan heran.

'Namja ini sungguh tidak sopan. Bagaimana bisa dia mendengarkan musik selama kelas berlangsung?'

"Kim Jaejoong, apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Lee seonsaengnim meletakkan spidol dan melihat salah satu murid barunya. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Anio, seonsaengnim."

"Baik, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan."

Yoochun mengemut lolipopnya, dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti selama Lee seonsaengnim menjelaskan. Ryeowook yang duduk di samping namja itu hanya bisa menatap dengan kesal. Ia benci melihat Yoochun melakukan itu, sangat mengganggu konsentrasi. Heechul sedikit mencondongkan badan ke samping ketika ia melihat Zhoumi membaca buku dan tidak melihat dosen mereka sama sekali. Zhoumi diam sambil membaca salah satu novel misteri favoritnya yang belum ia selesaikan. Namja itu tidak sadar sama sekali kalau dari tadi Heechul ikut membaca juga. Junsu mendengus melihat Siwon yang mengerjakan soal matematika. Aneh menurut Junsu, buat apa namja itu mengerjakan soal matematika saat kelas musik? Changmin dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP mereka di bawah meja. Mereka kadang tertawa kecil, membuat Sungmin jadi risau. Lain lagi dengan Kangin, ia kadang memutar pulpen, kadang memperhatikan Lee seonsaengnim, kadang melihat jendela.

"Anak-anak, apa kalian sudah mengerti?"

"Ne, seonsaengnim." jawab dua belas orang itu kompak.

Tbc

**Annyeonghaseyo! Bawa fict baru^^. Ini request dari YeChun, perlu diingatkan sebelumnya kalo ini crack pair kecuali Yunjae. Soalnya ga tega mau misahin tu orang bedua ... kekeke. Jangan dibash pairingnya, ok? Karena yang punya otak ga beres itu saya, (dan tentunya YeChun juga yang merequest ini) *dibantai YeChun* .. kekeke ..**

**Bagi yang berminat, silakan baca dan tinggalkan review, saran, atau kritik. Gomawo^~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble Couple**

SUJU and DBSK

AU, OOC, typo(s), ketidakwajaran yang disengaja, dll

GS

Rated : T

Jung Yunho-Kim Jaejoong

Zhoumi-Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon-Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun-Kim Ryeowook

Shim Changmin-Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Donghae

Kim Kangin-Kim Yesung

Pairingnya nambah .. hehe ;)

**HEAVY CRACK PAIR! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

special for YeChun chingu ^^

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

this is it, for all of you

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hari ini cukup sampai di sini, kita bertemu lagi Senin depan."

Lee seonsaeng menyusun buku-buku tebal yang diperkirakan dapat memperpendek umurnya jika ia terus membawa itu sampai 20 tahun ke depan. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangi kepergian dosen muda itu. Ia mengeluarkan PSP dan bermain terang-terangan sekarang. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, mereka semua berkemas dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar. Di luar gedung kelas dua lantai itu, sudah berkumpul yeoja-yeoja yang lapar akan idola mereka yaitu Andromeda. Yunho hanya memasang wajah datar melihat semua itu. Meskipun jalan bagi mereka sudah disiapkan secara khusus dan dijamin tidak akan ada apapun bahkan sebuah daun kering yang lewat di situ, Yunho tetap agak tidak betah jika harus kembali berjalan dengan diiringi semua yeoja-yeoja yang sangat suka berteriak itu.

"Yunho, siapa mereka?" Jaejoong menunjuk kerumunan orang-orang di samping kelas mereka yang nampak dari jendela kaca besar. Yunho tidak menjawab, ia malah sibuk mengutak-atik handphonenya. Bagi namja itu, game di handphone lebih menarik dari pada pertanyaan bodoh Jaejoong. Tapi yeoja polos itu tidak mengerti, ia masih saja bertanya sambil sedikit mencolek pelan bahu tegap Yunho.

"YA!" teriak Yunho. Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu menoleh. Jaejoong menunduk. Tadi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata musang Yunho yang berkilat. Heechul mendekati Jaejoong, yeoja judes itu menghampiri Yunho dan menggebrak meja.

"Ya, apa maksudmu berteriak begitu pada Joongie?!"

Heechul masih menunggu jawaban putra tunggal keluarga Jung itu. Tapi Yunho tidak bergeming, ia menormalkan ekspresi wajah dan mencangklongkan tas punggung hitamnya. Namja itu bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan ke luar. Melihat tingkah ketuanya, secara otomatis Andromeda lain mengikuti langkah Yunho. Mereka semua pasang wajah yang sukses membuat lima yeoja ini agak marah. Terlebih Heechul, ia sangat tidak suka dengan tingkah sombong Yunho.

Kini Andromeda sudah keluar dari gedung kelas. Sontak teriakan keras membahana di halaman depan gedung. Lima yeoja yang baru saja mendapat perlakuan kurang bersahabat dari namja-namja Andromeda sekarang sudah berdiri dan melihat semua pemandangan itu. Mata mereka memandang tidak percaya. Yeoja-yeoja itu meneriakkan nama semua anggota Andromeda dan mengikuti ke manapun mereka berjalan.

"Shim Changmin tiang listrik liar! Joongie, mengapa begitu banyak yang mengidolakan mereka?" Sungmin merangkul Jaejoong.

"Ne, Jung Yunho juga wajahnya begitu kecil dan membuat Joongie takut tadi ..."

"Joongie-ah, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai Yunho marah begitu?" tanya Ryeowook. Jaejoong menunduk dan menghembuskan napas keras dari mulut kecilnya.

"Joongie hanya bertanya, yeoja-yeoja yang berkumpul di depan gedung itu siapa. Tapi Yunho tidak menjawab dan malah asyik bermain game di handphone. Joongie bertanya sampai lima kali tapi tidak dijawab, akhirnya Joongie colek bahunya dan dia berteriak."

"Ya, bagaimana bisa si wajah alien berteriak hanya karena masalah kecil seperti itu?!" Junsu setengah berteriak. Tiga teman Jaejoong yang lain juga setuju dengan perkataan Junsu barusan. Tapi Jaejoong hanya menggeleng imut.

"Bukan wajah alien, Suie. Wajah kecil .."

"Aish, molla-molla. Alien wajah kecil." jawab Junsu.

"Ne, itu lebih baik. Hm, Joongie juga tidak tahu, mungkin dia sedang kesal. Joongie lapar, bagaimana kalau kita ke kafetaria?"

Heechul, Junsu, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Mereka berlima keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang lebih baik dari tadi. Setidaknya kecantikan lima yeoja itu bisa terpancar lewat senyum cerah mereka. Kafetaria di SM University juga mempunyai gedung tersendiri, mereka memakai gedung 5 lantai di tengah-tengah lingkungan kampus. Tiga lantai itu semuanya berisi tempat makan. Karena begitu banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi, lebih dari satu kafetaria sangat diperlukan. Ryeowook memandang sekeliling, ia cukup kagum dengan kafetaria yang begitu besar. Di Jepang mereka hanya punya hanya satu kafetaria dan selalu penuh. Tentunya dengan kafetaria sebesar dan sebanyak ini mereka berlima bisa makan dengan tenang.

Heechul mendorong pintu utama, terlihatlah hiruk pikuk suasana kafetaria lantai satu yang ramai oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi. Bisa dilihat bahwa tidak ada bangku yang tersisa untuk mereka. Sungmin melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu menuju lift untuk menuntun empat temannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua. Sesampai di sana, keadaan tidak jauh berbeda dari lantai satu. "Hm, kita ke lantai 3 bagaimana?" Ryeowook menekan tombol lift. Kafetaria di lantai tiga juga penuh, dari tadi lima yeoja itu harus berkeliling kafetaria untuk melihat apakah ada bangku kosong yang cukup untuk lima orang. Karena semua kafetaria luas, kegiatan berkeliling itu menjadi cukup melelahkan. Heechul sebenarnya sudah ingin makan di luar dari tadi, tapi Ryeowook meminta supaya mereka makan di kafetaria kampus saja sekalian untuk melihat langsung bagaimana suasananya. Yeoja itu juga sibuk memotret kafetaria dan segala yang ia temui di kampus ini. Jaejoong juga hanya mengikuti. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu lapar, hanya ingin meredakan kemarahan sahabat-sahabatnya saja tadi. Tapi sekarang dia jadi lapar karena terlalu lama berjalan dan tidak menemukan tempat. Beruntung ada Junsu yang setia menggenggam lengannya, jadi Jaejoong tidak terlalu banyak mengeluh.

"Wookie, masih ada lantai empat. Kaja." ajak Jaejoong. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Ryeowook dari amukan Heechul. Ryeowook langsung berlari kecil menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah masuk ke dalam lift.

Sudah dapat diduga bahwa kafetaria lantai empat juga penuh. Entah mengapa hari ini bisa seramai ini. Tapi Heechul menyadari adanya kejanggalan.

"Suie-ah, yeoja itu, bukannya yang tadi makan di lantai tiga? Mengapa dia ada di sini?" jari telunjuk Heechul menunjuk-nunjuk tidak jelas ke depan.

Junsu memicingkan mata, "Yang mana, Chullie?"

"Yang itu .. yeoja itu, Minnie, Suie, Wookie, Joongie. Masa kalian lupa sih?!"

Memang yang datang ke kafetaria banyak sekali, jadi dapat dimaklumi jika empat yeoja itu tidak bisa mengingat siapa saja yang ada di situ. Lagi pula mereka dari tadi sibuk mencari bangku, tidak sempat memerhatikan wajah orang lain. Melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang berusaha mengingat tapi tidak dapat mengingat sama sekali, Heechul pasrah. Ia menyeret empat orang itu untuk naik ke lantai lima.

Sampai di dalam lift, Jaejoong hanya memutar-mutar jarinya di antara beberapa tombol yang ada di dinding bagian dalam lift. Heechul geram, ia sudah lelah dan ingin segera sampai di lantai lima. Tapi Jaejoong malah main-main begitu, tidak menekan-nekan tombol liftnya. Saat ini ada enam orang di dalam lift, mereka berlima dan seorang namja muda berkacamata yang jika dilihat umurnya lebih muda dari pada lima yeoja cantik itu.

"Joongie. Kau kenapa sih? Ayo, cepat." perintah Junsu.

"Hm, ini, Suie. Tidak ada tombol untuk ke lantai 5." Jaejoong menjawab dengan wajah datar. Heechul sudah ingin berteriak sekarang.

"Joongie, lelucon apa lagi? Ppali ..." Sungmin bersandar di dinding lift. Sedangkan namja berkacamata itu sibuk membaca buku. Ryeowook melihat memang hanya ada tombol untuk turun ke lantai bawah, yaitu lantai 1 sampai 3. Yeoja-yeoja ini tidak terlalu teliti karena tidak melihat bahwa dari bawah tadi memang liftnya hanya sampai di lantai 4.

"Permisi, apa memang tidak ada lift yang ke lantai 5?" tanya Junsu. Namja berkacamata itu menegakkan kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk. Ia lalu menjawab.

"Lift di sini hanya sampai lantai 4. Kalau ingin ke lantai 5 harus naik tangga."

"NE? Mengapa aneh sekali?" Heechul protes.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi memang itu cara satu-satunya ke lantai 5. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apakah kalian semua benar-benar akan ke lantai 5? Jika begitu, bisakah kalian segera keluar? Aku harus turun sekarang juga." namja itu melirik alojinya. Ryeowook mengangguk, mereka berlima keluar dan berjalan lesu ke tangga.

Kangin berbaring di ranjangnya, ia mengambil handphone dan mengutak-atik benda itu. Namja yang agak tambun ini kelihatan murung. Ia baru saja sampai di rumah dan menunggu kedatangan kedua orangtuanya. Umma dan appanya akan pulang ke rumah dan berangkat ke bandara sebentar lagi. Mereka berdua sengaja menyuruh Kangin pulang juga karena ada hal penting yang harus mereka beri tahu kepada sang anak. Kangin sedang menunggu di kamarnya. Tak lama pintu diketuk, namja itu langsung bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"Umma?"

"Kaja, appa sudah menunggu."

Ibu dan anak itu berjalan menuruni tangga. Di bawah, appa Kim duduk sambil makan siang. Ia melihat istri dan anaknya datang. Para maid sibuk membawakan minuman dan makanan serta menarik kursi untuk diduduki oleh Kangin dan umma Kim. Appa Kim menghirup air putihnya, ia menarik napas sebelum berbicara.

"Sebentar lagi umma dan appa akan ke bandara, kami akan pergi ke Cina."

"Ne, aku tahu." Kangin menjawab.

"Kami memintamu pulang karena ingin memberitahu hal penting padamu."

"Hal penting apa, umma?" tanya Kangin, ia sengaja meminta ummanya yang menjawab.

Umma Kim menoleh, "Itu, teman masa kecilmu itu, Yesung, akan tinggal di rumah kita."

"Ne?! Buat apa, umma? Dia kan tinggal di Hongkong, mengapa jadi tinggal di rumah kita?" Kangin protes, ia seperti tidak ingin temannya tinggal bersama-sama dengan dia.

"Dia akan kuliah di universitas yang sama denganmu. Appa sudah mengatur supaya dia bisa sekelas dengan kalian." jelas appa Kim. Wajah Kangin merengut.

"Appa! Yang benar saja, buat apa dia kuliah di sini? Yesung kuliah di Hongkong kan?!"

"Kau benar. Tapi ummanya bilang pada umma bahwa dia tidak betah. Dia ingin tinggal di sini, Kangin-ah. Terimalah dia, hm? Bukankah dulu kalian teman dekat?"

'Teman dekat sih teman dekat, tapi itu kan dulu. Waktu kami masih kelas satu SD.' gerutu Kangin dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa protes lagi, umma dan appanya akan meninggalkan rumah dalam hitungan menit. Dan Kim Yesung sudah sampai di Korea, mana mungkin Kangin mengusir yeoja tengil itu.

Yesung asyik mengunyah keripik kentang. Di depannya terhidang semua makanan cepat saji yang siap disantap. Donghae yang ada di sampingnya juga sedang makan. Mereka berdua tidak peduli pada tatapan aneh orang-orang yang ditujukan kepada mereka.

"Ya, siapa kalian?! Menyingkirlah dari situ, tempat ini adalah tempat bagi para pangeran kami!" Taeyeon, salah satu dari tiga petinggi Pegasus meneriaki Yesung dan Donghae yang ada di depannya. Tapi dua orang itu tidak peduli dan tetap asyik makan.

"Pangeran, pangeran. Berisik. Pergi kau sana, kami mau makan." Donghae mengibaskan tangan bermaksud menyuruh Taeyeon, Jessica, dan Tiffany pergi dari hadapan ia dan Yesung. Tiga yeoja yang mempunya jabatan paling tinggi dalam Pegasus itu tambah marah. Mereka menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke lantai dan menatap Yesung dan Donghae garang. Tapi dua yeoja cuek itu tetap asyik duduk sambil makan di tempat khusus yang biasa digunakan Andromeda jika mereka makan di lantai 5 kafetaria SM University.

Jaejoong, Heechul, Ryeowook, Junsu, dan Sungmin akhirnya sampai di lantai 5. Mereka mengatur nafas sebelum siap membuka pintu kafetaria lantai 5 dan mencari tempat lagi. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan ia terlihat kecewa dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Keadaan lantai 5 tidak jauh berbeda, penuh dan ramai. Tapi Heechul menarik tangan yeoja itu supaya masuk ke dalam dan melihat secara langsung apakah masih ada tempat bagi mereka. Ryeowook berdiri di antara meja-meja yang tersusun rapi, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk melihat-lihat lagi. Tapi nihil, sejauh mata memandang, meja-meja itu dipenuhi dengan makanan dan orang-orang. Lima yeoja ini menampakkan raut wajah kecewa.

"Kalian mau makan juga? Ayo, duduklah di sini bersama kami." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari samping, Yesung menunjuk lima kursi kosong yang ada di sampingnya. Otomatis Taeyeon, Jessica, dan Tiffany melotot.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida." jawab mereka berlima sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ya! Itu tempat Andromeda! Kalian tidak bisa memakainya!" Jessica berteriak, Donghae memutar bola mata malas. Ia mengambil handphone dari tas dan menekan-nekan layarnya.

"Ada tiga orang yeoja genit yang sedang mengganggu aku dan teman-temanku makan di lantai 5 kafetaria SM University. Bereskan mereka sekarang juga."

Pip. Donghae menutup telepon dan memandang datar tiga yeoja yang tengah gemetaran itu. Tapi tatapannya berubah ketika ia melihat siapa yang ada di belakang tiga yeoja itu.

"Hentikan lelucon kalian. Kim Yesung, Lee Donghae."

Yesung mengangkat wajah, ia melihat tujuh namja berdiri dengan yakin di depan mereka. Salah satunya Kim Kangin, teman masa kecilnya. Dialah alasan Yesung ingin tinggal di Korea sampai rela berpura-pura tidak betah di universitasnya yang sudah sangat nyaman. Sebaliknya Kangin malah memandang Yesung dengan garang, ia dan enam temannya yang lain kini ada di kafetaria lantai 5 SM University dan tengah dikerubuti serta diteriaki para Pegasus yang memang sedang berkumpul di situ.

Taeyeon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia menggandeng erat lengan Kangin. "Oppa ... mereka sangat tidak sopan. Mereka duduk dan makan di tempat kalian ..." Yesung memutar bola mata malas melihat kelakuan yeoja genit itu.

"Ne, oppa ..." begitu juga dengan Jessica yang menggandeng lengan Yunho dan Tiffany yang menarikan jemarinya di lengan berotot Siwon. Melihat itu, Jaejoong, Junsu, Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin ingin muntah. Tapi tiga namja itu malah tidak bereaksi apapun, mereka membiarkan petinggi Pegasus genit itu memeluk lengan mereka, sedangkan Pegasus yang lain hanya bisa berteriak-teriak iri.

"Aku mahasiswi SM University, aku punya hak untuk makan di kafetaria ini, termasuk duduk di bangku ini!" tak mau kalah, Yesung melotot.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli."

Kangin mengatakan itu dan langsung berbalik, begitu juga Yunho, Siwon, Zhoumi, Yoochun, Changmin, dan Sungmin. Masih dengan tiga yeoja genit itu bergelayut di lengan mereka, tujuh namja ini melangkahkan kaki mantap untuk keluar dari kafetaria. Taeyeon yang berada paling depan bersama Kangin memasang senyum yang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, malah ingin membuat semua Pegasus menusuknya dengan garpu-garpu makan yang tersebar di penjuru kafetaria.

"Hush, hush, beri kami jalan." Jessica juga berkata sok. Ia tersenyum lebar tapi tidak begitu dengan Yunho, namja itu berjalan dengan tetap memasang tampang cuek andalannya.

Siwon agak risih dengan Tiffany, tapi yeoja itu tidak mau melepaskan diri darinya. Apa boleh buat Siwon membiarkan dirinya digelayuti yeoja kurus itu sampai keluar dari kafetaria. Pasca kejadian tadi, suasana kafetaria menjadi tenang kembali. Semua orang kembali ke aktivitas makannya seperti semula termasuk tujuh yeoja ini. Yesung tidak berhasrat lagi untuk makan, ia hanya menggaruk-garukkan garpu ke piring. Jaejoong yang melihat itu menjadi agak iba. Begitu juga Ryeowook, Junsu, Sungmin, dan Heechul. Lima yeoja ini akhirnya tahu siapa sebenarnya teman baru mereka itu. Namja-namja sombong yang berkata kasar di depan wanita.

"Maafkan kami, kalian mungkin kaget karena kejadian tadi. Kenalkan, aku Lee Donghae dan ini Kim Yesung, kakak sepupuku. Kami pindahan dari Hongkong." tangan kanan Donghae terulur untuk memberi salam dan langsung disambut ramah oleh Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchana, kami mengerti. Kami berlima mahasiswi dari Jepang yang sedang belajar di sini. Kami sekelas dengan tujuh namja tadi." ucap Ryeowook.

"Dan kami akhirnya tahu bahwa mereka benar-benar orang yang sombong." Junsu menyambung.

"Mengapa Kangin bisa kenal dengan kalian berdua?" kali ini Heechul yang bertanya.

"Saat aku dan Donghae masih kelas satu SD, kami berteman dekat dengan Kangin. Tapi saat kenaikan kelas aku harus ikut umma dan appa ke Hongkong, begitu juga dengan Donghae. Kami akhirnya pindah dan bertemu dia sekali-sekali saja saat liburan."

"Sebenarnya unni sangat ingin bertemu Kangin lagi, tapi –"

"Ya, Lee Donghae!" teriak Yesung, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengannya! Aku sangat membenci namja itu! Kami berdua pindah ke sini karena kami sudah tidak betah kuliah di Hongkong." Yesung menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata.

Enam yeoja itu tersenyum, mereka tidak ingin mengorek-ngorek lebih dalam lagi tentang perasaan Yesung terhadap Kangin. Yeoja itu masih nampak malu jika Donghae menyenggol-nyenggol tentang salah satu namja Andromeda, Kim Kangin. Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda sambil mengobrol santai.

"Lepaskan!" Kangin menyentakkan tangannya, otomatis tangan kurus kering Taeyeon terlepas. Yeoja itu merengut, "Oppa ... wae?"

Begitu juga dengan Yunho dan Siwon. Jessica dan Tiffany sudah menyingkir dari mereka. Tiga yeoja itu memasang wajah merengut khas mereka yang sukses membuat Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Yoochun bersiap muntah. Mereka semua sedang ada di halaman depan SM University, tepatnya di area parkir. Setelah mendapat usiran paksa dari petinggi mereka, ratusan Pegasus menyingkir. Mereka semua pergi, tapi masih ada yang diam-diam menguntit Andromeda di tempat yang tidak jauh dari situ. Tapi mereka sudah tidak berani untuk berkerumun karena takut mendapat semprotan dari Taeyeon, Jessica, atau Tiffany.

"Kaja." Yunho berkata pelan. Enam namja lain langsung masuk ke mobil mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Kangin yang langsung membuka pintu mobil tanpa peduli pada Taeyeon yang masih terus mengekorinya. Mereka semua pergi, tanpa peduli pada tiga yeoja sok cantik yang masih berdiri di situ dengan wajah hampa.

Setelah kepergian Andromeda, Taeyeon, Jessica, dan Tiffany memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas mereka di salah satu gedung yang sudah tidak dipakai di SM University. Biasanya para Pegasus akan berkumpul di situ untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang lebih kuat antar sesama Pegasus. Mereka biasanya berbagi informasi mengenai Andromeda sehingga mereka bisa selalu mengetahui kabar terbaru dari idola mereka. Meskipun tidak seekstrem sasaeng, Pegasus cukup ahli dalam menguntit dan mendapatkan informasi pribadi tentang Andromeda. Karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak dari keluarga kaya, mereka mempunyai cukup banyak koneksi yang memungkinkan mereka untuk melakukan apapun termasuk sesuatu yang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan oleh orang biasa.

Tiffany membuka lembar-lembar kertas berisi data pribadi mahasiswi di SM University, yaitu Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, dan Lee Sungmin. Ia juga melihat dua lembar data pribadi milik Kim Yesung dan Lee Donghae. Semua data itu baru saja didapatkan hari ini. Taeyeon, Jessica, dan Tiffany memang sudah tahu kalau lima yeoja dari Jepang itu adalah orang-orang beruntung yang bisa sekelas dengan Andromeda. Mereka juga bisa melihat jelas dari sela-sela jendela kaca besar yang ada di kelas khusus itu bahwa ada lima yeoja asing yang juga ikut belajar bersama pangeran tampan mereka yaitu Andromeda. Tapi selaku petinggi Pegasus, Taeyeon tidak mau gegabah. Ia mempertaruhkan nama perkumpulan mereka, yaitu Pegasus. Jadi kali ini, mereka akan menggunakan cara yang lebih hati-hati dan agak sedikit beretika.

Selesai makan, tujuh yeoja itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke area parkir SM University. Karena Yesung membawa mobil dan Donghae ikut dengannya, tentu saja mereka akan pulang duluan. Mulai besok, Yesung dan Donghae akan resmi menjadi mahasiswi SM University dan ikut belajar di kelas khusus yang berisi Andromeda dan lima mahasiswi dari Jepang. Yesung berhenti di depan mobilnya, ia menolehkan kepala ketika Jaejoong memanggil.

"Selama di Korea, kalian tinggal di mana?"

Yesung terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Hm, kami tinggal di hotel. Kapan-kapan, boleh main ke rumahmu kan?"

"Um, tentu saja." senyum Jaejoong mengembang, begitu juga dengan empat yeoja lain.

Karena Jaejoong, Junsu, Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin dijemput oleh Kang ahjussi, Yesung dan Donghae memutuskan untuk menunggu lima yeoja itu dulu. Yesung membawa mobil dan Donghae ikut bersamanya. Mereka berencana pulang ke hotel setelah lima teman baru mereka itu pulang. Karena menunggu sambil berbincang, jadi tidak terasa sama sekali. Yesung asyik berbincang bersama Jaejoong dan Heechul, mereka tertawa bersama ketika mengingat tiga yeoja genit yang bergelayut di lengan Kangin, Yunho, dan Siwon. Tak terasa, mobil keluarga Jaejoong sudah datang dengan Kang ahjussi yang menyetir. Raut wajah tujuh yeoja itu nampak kecewa karena mereka harus menghentikan perbincangan seru mereka.

"Besok kita berjumpa lagi!" Donghae berkata ceria, menimbulkan senyum hangat di wajah mereka semua.

"Um! Sampai jumpa besok!" teriak Jaejoong, mereka saling menundukkan kepala dan lima yeoja itu masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkan dua orang teman baru mereka.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Junsu, Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin, Yesung dan Donghae segera masuk ke mobil dan melaju meninggalkan kampus baru mereka. Kangin menghembuskan napas melihat mobil hitam berisi dua teman masa kecilnya itu meninggalkan kampus. Persis seperti bagaimana mobil keluarga Yesung pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka yang bertetangga dengan Kangin dulu untuk menetap di Hongkong. Namja itu segera berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menginjak kuat gas, membuat jalanan depan kampus agak berbekas.

Di dalam mobil, Yesung berkonsentrasi menyetir. Donghae mengutak-atik radio mobil, ia berusaha mencari-cari lagu untuk menenangkan pikiran yang agak mumet. Sejak masuk ke dalam mobil, mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Yesung sibuk dengan pikirannya, Donghae juga. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berinsiatif untuk memulai percakapan. Mungkin karena suasana hati mereka cukup buruk, khususnya Yesung.

"Unni, buat apa kita kembali ke hotel?" Donghae mengalah, ia membuka mulut saat melihat Yesung berhenti di depan hotel di mana mereka menginap sejak datang ke Seoul.

"Eh? Kau mau tinggal di mana kalau bukan di sini?"

"Unni lupa kalau Kim ahjussi sudah menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk memindahkan semua barang kita ke rumahnya? Kita juga sudah check out dari sini tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus."

Yesung terdiam, keningnya berkerut.

'Kim Yesung, apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa bisa amnesia gara-gara masalah kecil?' pikirnya.

"Unni, apakah kejadian tadi yang membuatmu seperti ini? Sudah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Kim Kangin aneh sekali, bilang tidak peduli tapi masih saja datang."

"Eh? Kapan dia datang?"

"Tadi, aku melihat mobilnya terparkir rapi di halaman kampus. Memangnya siapa yang membawa mobil itu kalau bukan dia?"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti, ia tersenyum kecil dan langsung melajukan mobil lagi menuju rumah Kim ahjussi.

Yunho menyeruput teh hangatnya. Namja itu duduk tenang di beranda belakang rumahnya yang megah tapi sepi. Setelah pulang dari tempat mereka biasa berkumpul yaitu Choosey Bar milik Kangin, Yunho langsung kembali ke rumah. Ia memilih bersantai menikmati sore hari dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat. Yunho sangat jarang melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi ia akan melakukannya jika sedang ingin.

Di alam bayangan Yunho terlihat Go Ahra berlari kecil menghampirinya. Yeoja itu memegang kedua bahu Yunho dan mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di taman bunga yang penuh dengan sakura bermekaran. Go Ahra mendekatkan wajah ke telinga kiri Yunho, yeoja itu bermaksud membisiki Yunho. Namja itu sudah mendengar deru nafas hangat yang dikeluarkan Ahra, tapi ..

'Yunnie-ah ..'

"Aish! Mengapa malah suara Kim Jaejoong?!" teriak Yunho kalut. Asal tahu saja, sebab mengapa Yunho bisa berteriak keras kepada Jaejoong adalah karena panggilan itu. Jaejoong berkali-kali memanggilnya dengan 'Yunnie .. Yunnie .. Yunnie-ah ..' nyaris membuat Yunho botak saking kesalnya. Yunho sangat benci jika ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Ahra sendiri tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Mengapa Kim Jaejoong seorang mahasiswi dari Jepang bisa memberikan panggilan 'sedekat' itu pada Jung Yunho?

Akibatnya, saat Yunho membayangkan Go Ahra, yang keluar adalah suara Kim Jaejoong.

Namja itu meminum habis sisa tehnya, ia segera bangkit dari duduk. Mood Yunho tiba-tiba kacau karena halusinasi otaknya sendiri. Namja itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan naik ke lantai dua. Ia pikir mandi adalah jawaban yang tepat. Sebentar lagi malam akan datang, ia perlu tubuh yang segar untuk segera beristirahat.

Di rumahnya, Jaejoong sudah cantik dengan daster tidur bergambar gajah. Ia bersenandung sambil memasak di dapur. Di ruang tv ada Junsu, Sungmin, dan Heechul yang asyik menonton sambil ngemil kue-kue. Yang sibuk membantu Jaejoong adalah Ryeowook. Memang keputusan yang tepat membiarkan dua yeoja itu untuk berada di dapur. Jika menyuruh salah satu saja dari Junsu atau Heechul, bisa dipastikan besok dapur Jaejoong tidak berbentuk lagi. Kalau Sungmin, ia masih bisa diharapkan walau tidak terlalu ahli. Jaejoong sengaja menyuruh maid-maidnya untuk tidak memasak karena ia ingin masak sendiri. Karena suasana hati Jaejoong sangat senang ketika pulang dari kampus tadi, acara memasaknya bertambah menyenangkan. Jaejoong senang bisa mendapatkan dua teman baru di kampus itu.

Sungmin mengambil handphonenya, ia mendekatkan benda itu ke telinga dan mulai berbicara.

"Minnie? Apa kabarmu, chagi?"

"Ahjumma? Minnie baik-baik saja, ahjumma juga apa kabar?"

"Baik sekali. Kau ini, sudah sampai di Seoul mengapa tidak bilang-bilang pada ahjumma? Kau kan bisa menginap di rumah ahjumma."

"Haha .. mian, ahjumma. Minnie datang ke Seoul tidak untuk liburan, tapi mengikuti program kampus untuk belajar di sini. Kami datang berlima dan tinggal di rumah teman Minnie yang punya rumah di Korea."

Umma Shim manggut-manggut, "Oh ... ya sudah, sore ini main ke rumah ahjumma, ne?"

"Ne."

"Alamatnya ..."

Sungmin menutup telepon, ia masih tersenyum mendengar suara heboh dari Shim ahjumma. Wanita itu adalah teman umma Sungmin. Sewaktu Sungmin dan keluarganya pindah ke Jepang, Shim ahjumma sangat sering mengunjungi rumah mereka. Dan ia memang pernah berjanji akan mengunjungi rumah wanita itu juga jika ia ke Korea. Sungmin melanjutkan menonton.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Minnie?" Heechul bertanya.

"Hm, itu, teman umma. Dia tinggal di Korea dan memintaku untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya sore ini."

"Sudah jam 5, Minnie. Kapan kau akan pergi?"

Junsu bertanya, Sungmin melihat jam. Ia mengangguk sebentar kemudian bangkit untuk naik ke lantai dua dan mandi. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook sudah selesai masak. Mereka menyusun semua makanan itu di atas meja, Junsu datang dan ikut membantu. Mereka berempat duduk dan mulai makan. Jaejoong merasa ada yang kurang, ia bertanya, "Minnie mana?"

"Mandi. Dia mau ke rumah teman ummanya." Heechul menjawab. Ryeowook dan Jaejoong mengangguk, mereka melanjutkan makan. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Sungmin turun dari tangga. Ia sudah rapi, cantik, dan wangi. Melihat teman-temannya makan, ia berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Sampai di dekat Ryeowook, ia menoel bahu yeoja itu dan membuka mulut. Ryeowook menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulut kecil Sungmin. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menarik kursi. Ia duduk sambil memerhatikan semua orang yang makan.

"Chingu-ya, aku pergi. Annyeong!" ia bangkit dan melambaikan tangan. Jaejoong mencekal tangan Sungmin, otomatis yeoja itu berbalik. "Waeyo, Joongie?"

"Minnie berangkat pakai apa? Joongie panggil Kang ahjussi dulu, ne?"

Jaejoong meletakkan sumpit dan hendak berdiri, "Eit, tidak perlu. Aku naik bus."

"Ani, ani. Joongie takut nanti ada apa-apa."

"Ne, Joongie benar, Minnie. Kau minta antar Kang ahjussi saja." sambung Junsu, yang lain mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong sudah menghilang, ia pergi ke depan rumah dan memanggil supir yang paling lama mengabdi pada keluarganya, yaitu Kang ahjussi. Sebenarnya Kang ahjussi sudah tinggal dan bekerja untuk ayah Jaejoong yang ada di Jepang. Tapi sang ayah membiarkan Kang ahjussi melayani Jaejoong dan teman-temannya selama mereka berada di Korea. Namja paruh baya itu begitu khawatir pada anak perempuannya yang akan belajar di negara lain tanpa pengawasan orang tua.

"Ahjussi, Minnie mau ke rumah teman ummanya. Kang ahjussi bisa antarkan dia?"

"Ne, tuan putri." supir yang sudah lumayan tua itu mengangguk, ia segera berlari kecil menuju garasi untuk menyiapkan mobil. Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke rumah. Ia pergi ke ruang makan dan duduk kembali.

"Minnie, aku sudah bilang pada Kang ahjussi. Kau tinggal berangkat saja."

"Um! Gomawo Joongie! Wookie! Chullie! Suie! Annyeong!" Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong setelah memeluk Ryeowook, Heechul, dan Junsu sebelumnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil, empat yeoja itu melanjutkan kembali acara makan mereka setelah ditinggal Sungmin.

Yesung dan Donghae sampai di depan rumah besar milik keluarga Kim. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan melangkah ragu-ragu ke depan pintu. Yesung sengaja menggandeng lengan Donghae karena ia agak takut jika harus bertemu Kangin lagi. Pintu besar itu tiba-tiba terbuka menampakkan para maid yang berbaris rapi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Silakan masuk tuan putri Kim Yesung dan Lee Donghae." ucap maid yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Yesung mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil tangan kanan maid itu.

"Ahjumma, jangan begini. Aku merindukan kalian semua. Jangan bersikap seperti ini terhadap aku dan Donghae."

"Ne, ahjumma. Kami berdua bukan tamu lagi."

Maid senior itu mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum antusias kepada Yesung dan Donghae, "Kalian masih mengingatku?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin kami lupa dengan ahjumma. Tapi .." Yesung melihat barisan maid wanita di depannya. "Mereka semua pasti masih baru." Donghae mengangguk. Dari kecil, Donghae sudah tinggal bersama dengan Yesung. Yesung seorang anak tunggal dalam keluarganya, begitu juga dengan Donghae. Mereka berdua sangat dekat dan selalu bersama dari kecil sampai besar. Jadi Donghae juga kenal dengan Kangin dan keluarganya karena ia selalu ikut jika keluarga Yesung berkunjung ke rumah relasi bisnis mereka ini.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Tuan muda ada di dalam." wanita tua itu menarik lengan Donghae dan Yesung untuk mengajak mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Di kamarnya Kangin mondar-mandir, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dari balkon kamarnya bahwa supir keluarga sedang membawa mobil Yesung masuk ke garasi rumah mereka. 'Pasti mereka sudah datang.'

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

"Tuan muda, Tuan putri Yesung dan Donghae sudah datang."

"Ne, nanti aku akan ke bawah."

KRIETT

Pintu tertutup. Maid wanita muda yang melapor tadi sudah turun ke bawah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya lagi. Di ruang tamu, Yesung dan Donghae berbincang bersama Lee ahjumma, maid senior tadi. Lee ahjumma bercerita bahwa satu-satu pekerja di rumah itu mengundurkan diri karena banyak faktor. Ia adalah yang paling lama bertahan. Yesung manggut-manggut, "Ahjumma tahan sekali. Padahal aku yakin anak itu banyak merepotkanmu. Benar kan, ahjumma?"

"Siapa maksud anda, tuan putri?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kangin, ahjumma." Donghae menyambung cepat. Lee ahjumma terkekeh, "Ani, dia tidak pernah merepotkanku sama sekali. Aku sangat senang bisa bekerja di rumah ini."

"Ahjumma, sekarang tidak ada dia di sini. Kalau mau menjelek-jelekkan dia sekarang saja." suruh Yesung. Mendengar itu Lee ahjumma tertawa pelan.

"Ne, ahjumma. Hm, ngomong-ngomong, di mana Kim ahjussi dan ahjumma?"

"Sekarang tuan dan nyonya besar lebih sering di luar negeri. Mereka sekali-sekali saja pulang ke Korea. Kalau sudah pulang ke Korea, mereka jarang kembali ke rumah ini. Tapi kemarin tuan dan nyonya besar datang ke rumah ini untuk memberitahu tentang kedatangan kalian."

Donghae mengangguk, ia melihat interior rumah yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih sama persis seperti ketika ia dan Yesung sering bermain ke sini. Mungkin hanya kamar Kangin yang berubah, karena dulu dinding kamar anak itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar superhero kesukaannya. Juga banyak sekali barang-barang khas anak-anak yang memenuhi kamarnya. Mungkin sekarang semuanya sudah tidak ada lagi dan berganti seiring bertambah dewasanya namja itu.

"Apakah tuan putri ingin beristirahat? Aku akan mengantarkan kalian berdua." ucap Lee ahjumma, wanita paruh baya itu bangkit dari duduk. Begitu juga dengan Yesung dan Donghae. Mereka ingin segera mandi dan berganti baju. Badan mereka juga sangat lelah, tapi dua yeoja ini tidak ingin segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Mereka masih ingin menjelajahi rumah yang menjadi tempat mereka bermain ketika masih kecil. Setelah melewati ruang tamu dan ruang tengah yang begitu luas, mereka sampai di depan dua pintu kamar. Yesung terlihat kecewa, begitu juga dengan Donghae.

"Ahjumma, mengapa berlebihan sekali? Kami biasa satu kamar berdua."

"Ne, ahjumma." Donghae menyetujui Yesung.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini perintah dari tuan besar."

Ahjumma Lee hanya bisa menunduk. Tapi dengan cepat raut wajah dua yeoja itu berubah. Mereka tersenyum kembali dan memberi salam kepada Lee ahjumma sebelum masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

TING TONG

Sungmin memencet bel. Tapi belum dibukakan pintu oleh si pemilik rumah, ia menunggu dengan sabar. Kang ahjussi mematikan mesin mobil dan membuka pintu, ia menghampiri Sungmin. "Tuan putri, anda bisa menelepon saya jika ingin meminta jemput."

"Ne, ahjussi. Ahjussi hati-hati di jalan, ne?" Sungmin mengingatkan. Kang ahjussi membalas dengan senyum dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sungmin masih menundukkan kepala meskipun mobil sudah menjauh dari pandangannya. Yeoja itu memencet bel lagi, ia berdiri di depan rumah sambil menenteng dua paperbag berisi oleh-oleh. Oleh-oleh itu adalah beberapa cinderamata yang memang dititipi sang umma untuk temannya. Sungmin memang ada rencana untuk berkunjung ke rumah Shim ahjumma, tapi dia belum tahu kapan. Tak disangka wanita itu meneleponnya duluan, jadi ia bisa lebih cepat menyerahkan barang titipan ummanya.

"Apa tidak ada orang?" Sungmin menerka. Ia memencet bel lagi. Kira-kira sudah 10 menit ia menunggu tapi belum ada juga yang membukakan pintu.

Changmin melempar handphonenya asal ke ranjang. Ia mengambil handuk kecil dan menggosok pelan rambutnya yang basah. Namja itu baru saja selesai mandi. Telinganya yang agak lebar membuat dia bisa mendengar jelas bahwa bel rumahnya berbunyi tak karuan. Changmin sempat mengutak-atik handphone sebentar dan tidak peduli, tapi bel itu memang sangat ingin diperhatikan olehnya. Dengan wajah kesal, ia keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai satu.

"Mana sih maid-maid itu?" dengan menggerutu Changmin berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Hari ini maid-maid di rumah Changmin tidak bekerja. Ummanya merasa tiba-tiba bosan dan menyuruh mereka untuk pulang. Jadilah rumah megah itu kosong melompong. Hanya ada Changmin yang baru pulang dari bar Kangin dan ummanya yang dari pagi tetap berada di rumah. Changmin sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ummanya sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan tanaman-tanaman bonsai kesayangannya di atap rumah. Rumah Changmin terdiri dari 4 lantai, wajar jika Shim ahjumma tidak mendengar bunyi bel.

"Siapa-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Setelah pintu terbuka, serta merta Sungmin berteriak. Yeoja itu menggunakan dua tangan untuk menutup wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak berteriak, di depannya, seorang namja tinggi tengah berdiri hanya dengan melilitkan handuk putih tebal di pinggangnya. Belum lagi gaya namja itu, tangan kanannya memegang gagang pintu dan tangan kirinya masih asyik mengusel-nguselkan handuk kecil yang tersampir di leher untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Shim Changmin sedang topless di depan Lee Sungmin. Demi apapun, jika yang menggantikan posisi Sungmin sekarang adalah Pegasus, dunia akan runtuh karena teriakan mereka.

"Wae? Kau siapa?" dengan tidak berdosa, Changmin bertanya.

"ISH, kau ini. Hush, hush, sana pergi!" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya, ia berbalik dan menunduk tidak mau melihat Changmin. Melihat ada orang asing yang malah berteriak dan mengusirnya, Changmin agak marah. Ia berpikir bahwa orang asing ini sangat tidak sopan. Yang punya rumah kan dia, mengapa dia yang harus pergi?

"Ya, kau ini siapa?!"

"Ish, kau ini .. hush, hush, sana. Pakai baju dulu."

Sungmin berbisik, sangat pelan. Changmin tidak bisa mendengar sama sekali, jadi ia mendekati yeoja itu sambil bertanya, "Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Pakai baju dulu." bisik Sungmin lagi, dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Ia masih saja membelakangi Changmin dan menunduk. Tapi dasar Changmin, ia makin mendekat dan masih saja bertanya.

"Kau ngomong apa? Aku tidak bisa dengar sama sekali. Coba katakan sekali lagi."

Sungmin menghentakkan kaki ke lantai. Ia benar-benar malu dan kesal akan ketidakpekaan Changmin.

"PAKAI BAJU DULU!"

Teriaknya dengan penuh tenaga. Bukannya masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera berganti baju, Changmin mengangguk paham dan mulai mengeluarkan tatapan menggoda. Namja itu sudah mengerti bahwa yeoja yang masih memegang erat paperbag ini malu. Changmin melihat absnya yang terbentuk dengan rapi dan indah, yang menjadi idaman semua Pegasus di seluruh dunia, ia merabanya pelan dan merasa bangga dengan itu. Dengan yakin ia berkata, "Ya, kau yakin tidak mau berbalik dan melihatku? Kau tahu, di kampusku, semua yeoja ingin melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau salah satu yang paling beruntung karena mendapat kesempatan emas ini. Ayo, berbaliklah."

Sungmin mengutuk semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut lebar Changmin. Demi apapun, ia tidak merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling beruntung saat ini. Ia malah merasa bahwa dia sangat sial dan sangat ingin meninju wajah mulus Changmin sekarang.

"Wae? Kau malu? Ayolah, jangan malu-malu. Kau sebenarnya sangat ingin melihat kan?" Changmin masih bersandar pada pintu sambil tertawa ringan.

'Terkutuk kau, Shim Changmin. Mengapa anak Shim ahjumma itu harus kau orangnya?! Aish!'

Saat berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin di Jepang dulu, ahjumma Shim hanya seorang diri. Ia tidak pernah membawa serta suami, apalagi anaknya. Umma Sungmin memang pernah bercerita jika Shim ahjumma punya seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Tapi Sungmin bersumpah, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika anak itu adalah Shim Changmin. Shim Changmin salah satu Andromeda menyebalkan yang menolak ia dan teman-temannya pada hari pertama belajar di SM University.

PLAK

"Aw! Appo, umma!"

"Makanya, jangan suka menakuti gadis manis seperti Sungmin."

"Sungmin?"

"Ne, Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, Minnie, ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada Sungmin." Shim ahjumma menyuruh anaknya. Seketika itu juga, Sungmin berbalik dan ekspresi wajah Changmin berubah drastis.

Melihat anaknya diam mematung, Shim ahjumma memutar bola mata malas. "Sudah, biarkan saja dia, Minnie. Kaja, kita masuk." ibu satu anak itu menggandeng erat lengan Sungmin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di depan pintu. Sungmin sudah agak reda pasca kekesalannya tadi, ia malah sudah tersenyum sambil membantu Shim ahjumma memasak di dapur.

"Sebenarnya ahjumma menyuruh Minnie untuk menjemputmu, tapi ternyata kau datang lebih cepat."

"Gwaenchana, ahjumma. Hm, ini, umma menitipkan ini untuk ahjumma." Sungmin memberikan dua paperbag yang dari tadi digenggamnya. Shim ahjumma menerima dengan senang hati.

"Wah, ini bagus sekali. Sampaikan terimakasih dari ahjumma pada ummamu, ne?" Shim ahjumma memuji cinderamata berupa gelang dan kalung yang diberikan umma Sungmin kepadanya. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Ne, ahjumma. Ahjumma, Shim Changmin itu anak ahjumma?"

"Ne. Ahjumma sudah tahu kalau kau dan dia sekelas. Haha, pantas saja kalian kelihatan akrab ya, tadi?"

'Akrab apanya, aku ingin menendang wajahnya.' pikir Sungmin.

"Tapi anak itu pelit sekali, tidak mau memberitahuku kalau dia sekelas denganmu. Kalau dia memberitahu, pasti kita akan bertemu lebih cepat, benarkan Minnie?"

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Mungkin Changmin tidak tahu kalau aku anak dari teman ahjumma."

"Oh iya, kau benar sekali. Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya, lagi pula kalian belum pernah bertemu kan?"

"Um." angguk Sungmin. Ia membantu meletakkan panci berisi sup kimchi ke atas meja makan.

"Makanannya sudah siap, apakah kau tidak keberatan jika menunggu apa Minnie pulang kantor?"

"Ne, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, ahjumma." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aigoo, uri Minnie, manis sekali." Shim ahjumma mencubit pipi tembem Sungmin, yeoja itu meringis kecil. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa sambil menunggu kedatangan kepala keluarga Shim dari kantor. Di lantai dua, Changmin sudah rapi dan tampan. Saat Sungmin dan ummanya di dapur, ia curi-curi naik ke atas. Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang, Changmin tidak menyangka, bahwa yeoja yang digodanya itu teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana kalau dia membeberkan pada semua orang tentang tingkahku tadi? Bisa hancur aku!" Changmin berteriak frustrasi di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Niat awal, dia hanya ingin mengerjai yeoja itu, karena ia melihat penampilan yeoja itu cukup manis. Sungmin datang dengan memakai dress selutut dan sepatu kets. Niat Changmin berubah menjadi petaka untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pagi yang cerah di SM University.

Setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, pagi ini tujuh namja dan tujuh yeoja penghuni kelas khusus itu siap untuk belajar kembali. Sungmin menceritakan pengalamannya kemarin kepada enam orang temannya dan disambut tawa keras dari enam orang itu.

"Minnie, mengapa kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu? Kalau aku jadi kau, akan kufoto dan kujual fotonya pada fans mereka yang bertebaran itu. Aku yakin fotonya akan laku keras. Haha .."

Heechul berceloteh, yang lain hanya bisa tertawa. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Kira-kira 2 menit lagi mereka akan sampai.

Pagi ini suasana agak lengang dan sepi, tidak seperti hari biasanya di mana Pegasus akan berkerumun dan membuat suatu keributan yang tidak perlu. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan gedung itu, dari sela-sela kaca jendela dan tanaman-tanaman hijau yang tumbuh di dekat situ, Jaejoong bisa melihat bahwa tujuh namja Andromeda sudah berada di dalam kelas. Ia tersenyum, "Sepertinya mereka semua sudah datang."

"Ne, kaja." Ryeowook meneruskan jalannya.

Tbc

**halo! mohon maaf lahir batin semuanya! selamat berlebaran buat semua yang merayakan! **

**i love you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble Couple**

SUJU and DBSK

AU, OOC, typo(s), ketidakwajaran yang disengaja, dll

GS

Rated : T

Jung Yunho-Kim Jaejoong

Zhoumi-Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon-Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun-Kim Ryeowook

Shim Changmin-Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Donghae

Kim Kangin-Kim Yesung

Pairingnya nambah .. hehe ;)

**HEAVY CRACK PAIR! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

special for YeChun chingu ^^

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

this is it, for all of you

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Choi, Siwon bangun dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berolahraga sebentar. Karena hari ini kelasnya siang, ia belum akan pergi ke kampus. Siwon mencuci muka, sikat gigi, dan berganti baju. Ia turun dari tangga dan sontak semua maid yang sedang melakukan aktivitas berhenti dan menundukkan kepala. Mereka memberi hormat kepada tuan muda mereka.

Siwon tidak peduli, ia melangkah keluar. Tukang kebun dan supir yang ada di luar juga menundukkan kepala melihat Siwon. Tapi Siwon langsung berlari kecil keluar dari halaman depan rumahnya yang luas dan indah. Ia berlari-lari kecil melewati rumah-rumah megah yang ada di komplek itu. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat pohon-pohon yang tumbuh subur, membuat lingkungan lebih rindang.

BUGH

"Akh .." Siwon mengusap pelan kepalanya yang baru saja jadi sasaran empuk bola kaki. Junsu menutup mulutnya, ia tidak menyangka bola yang tadi ia juggling ringan malah terbang ke kepala salah satu namja teman sekelasnya di kampus. Junsu tahu ia akan mendapat masalah jika berurusan dengan salah satu namja Andromeda. Jadi yeoja itu berbalik dan bersiap kabur.

"YA." teriak Siwon. "Kemari kau Kim Junsu."

'Matilah aku.' batin Junsu.

Junsu membalikkan wajah, ia tersenyum manis. Bermaksud mengajak Siwon untuk berdamai. Tapi namja itu tetap menampakkan wajah tak bersahabat. Melihat itu, tanpa aba-aba Junsu lari secepat yang ia bisa.

"YA, KIM JUNSU! JANGAN LARI KAU!"

Siwon berteriak, secara spontan kaki panjangnya ikut berlari mengejar yeoja itu. Junsu berlari terbirit-birit, ia meninggalkan bola kakinya yang ada bersama Siwon. Yeoja itu hanya ingin melarikan diri sekarang, ia tidak mau terlibat suatu masalah dengan salah satu mahasiswa berpengaruh di kampus. Ia hanya punya waktu dua bulan di Korea dan ia ingin mempergunakan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya untuk menjalankan tugas dari kampus.

Tapi kekuatan Junsu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekuatan Siwon yang jika lari kekuatannya sebanding dengan kuda. Junsu berhenti di depan rumah orang lain yang ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa rumah orang itu adalah tetangga di komplek rumah Jaejoong. Siwon juga terengah-engah di belakang Junsu, ia tersenyum puas melihat yeoja itu masih ada di depannya. Siwon menunduk sebentar, ia menumpukan tangan di kedua lutut dan mulai bernapas normal. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

TAP TAP TAP

"KIM JUNSU! JANGAN LARI KUBILANG!"

Junsu tidak menyerah, ia melihat di depannya terbentang jalan. Ia masih bisa selamat jika lari, tapi resikonya dia akan tersesat. Junsu mengenyampingkan semua resiko dan memilih untuk berlari dulu, dirajam ramai-ramai oleh Pegasus karena ketahuan melempari idola mereka dengan bola kaki lebih beresiko dari pada tersesat dan tidak pulang ke rumah selama 2 hari. Junsu tidak peduli apapun, ia terus saja berlari. Begitu juga Siwon, namja itu terus saja mengejar Junsu tanpa peduli apapun juga.

"Joongie, mana Suie?" Heechul bertanya, ia duduk di gazebo yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng, ia juga tidak tahu pasalnya dari pagi Junsu sudah menghilang dan tidak bilang akan pergi ke mana.

"Dia main bola, katanya sih mau main di dekat-dekat sini saja." jawab Ryeowook. Ia membetulkan selang air yang melilit kakinya. Heechul mengangguk.

Karena hari ini kuliah dimulai pada siang hari, lima yeoja ini agak santai. Mereka masih bisa beraktivitas pagi secara normal tanpa terburu-buru. Tumben-tumbenan pagi ini Jaejoong bisa bangun jam enam. Ia ke halaman belakang dan menyirami tanaman bunga yang tumbuh di situ. Ryeowook bangun dan langsung membantu, begitu juga Heechul dan Sungmin yang ikut meramaikan. Cuma Junsu yang tidak ikut, yeoja itu sudah bangun pagi-pagi buta dan berjalan sambil membawa bola kaki kesayangannya.

"Joongie, Wookie, Minnie, aku mau beli cokelat. Kalian mau ikut?" Heechul bangkit berdiri, ia bertanya kepada tiga temannya yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mau!" teriak Ryeowook semangat.

"Ayo, Wookie. Kita ke atas dulu, aku mau ambil dompet." Ryeowook memberikan selang air ke Sungmin dan mengikuti Heechul ke atas. Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan mengambil barang yang diperlukan. Setelah itu turun lagi ke bawah dan berpamitan pada Jaejoong dan Sungmin.

"Kalian yakin mau pergi jalan kaki?"

"Atau biar Joongie suruh maid saja yang belikan?"

Heechul menggeleng, "Joongie, supermarketnya itu di jalan yang ada di depan sana. Itu dekat, tidak perlu naik mobil."

"Lagi pula kami mau sekalian olahraga." sambung Ryeowook.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu hati-hati, ne? Belikan Joongie es krim juga."

Dua yeoja itu mengangguk, mereka membuka pagar kecil di halaman belakang dan keluar lewat situ. Sepeninggal Heechul dan Ryeowook, Sungmin meletakkan selang dan menampakkan ekspresi wajah berpikir.

"Joongie."

"Hm?"

"Di kulkas rumahmu kan semua jenis makanan tersedia. Buat apa Chullie dan Wookie beli ke supermarket lagi?"

"Oh iya, Joongie lupa. Ya sudah Minnie, Joongie mau ambil es krim dulu. Minnie mau?"

Dengan wajah yang masih menampakkan ekspresi berpikir, Sungmin mengangguk. Jaejoong berlari kecil ke dalam rumah, ia melewati maid-maid yang sedang bekerja di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong bisa saja menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk mengambilkannya es krim. Cuma, kasusnya sama seperti Heechul dan Ryeowook tadi. Mereka lupa akan beberapa kenyamanan yang sudah tersedia di rumah Jaejoong. Mungkin itu karena mereka semua terbiasa hidup di asrama yang segala sesuatunya harus diusahakan dengan kemampuan sendiri.

Heechul dan Ryeowook berjalan pelan di jalanan komplek rumah Jaejoong. Komplek ini termasuk komplek perumahan elit. Rumah-rumah besar berdiri kokoh di lingkungan ini. Wajar saja jika Jaejoong tinggal di komplek perumahan ini, ayahnya adalah pemilik hotel bintang lima. Di balik semua kemegahannya, komplek perumahan ini sangat sepi. Rumah-rumah besar itu banyak yang tidak terisi. Mungkin pemiliknya memang tidak berniat menjadikan rumah yang besar dan bagus itu sebagai rumah tinggal.

Sambil berjalan, Heechul dan Ryeowook juga sambil melihat-lihat. Siapa tahu mereka menemukan Junsu dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Jadi Heechul dan Ryeowook meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju supermarket besar yang ada di jalanan depan. Sesampai di sana, mereka berdua langsung berjalan menuju tempat di mana cokelat-cokelat dengan berbagai bentuk, rasa, dan warna berkumpul. Ryeowook memilih yang paling ia sukai, begitu juga dengan Heechul. Mereka lalu berjalan ke ujung, tempat es krim. Heechul mulai menggeser tutup kaca yang menjadi tempat es krim, tapi ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke samping.

Dilihatnya seorang namja berkacamata tengah memasukkan es krim-es krim stik ke dalam kantong besar. Meskipun pakaiannya tergolong mewah, tapi warna yang mendominasi adalah hitam. Membuat orang jadi berpikir negatif dengan melihat apa yang ia lakukan dan bagaimana penampilannya. Heechul bermaksud memberitahu Ryeowook bahwa ada orang yang mencuri es krim di supermarket besar ini, tapi Ryeowook ternyata tidak ada di situ. Ia pergi ke tempat lain dan sedang sibuk mencari cemilan untuk dimakan beramai-ramai. Dengan hati-hati Heechul mendekati pemuda itu, ia meletakkan keranjang belanjaannya dan menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu.

TAP

"Kena kau, pencuri!"

Namja itu tetap tidak hirau, ia masih memasukkan es krim-es krim ke dalam kantong besar yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Melihat itu, Heechul segera berteriak keras.

"ADA PENCURI! ADA PENCURI DI SINI!"

Mendengar itu, beberapa pembeli yang ada di sekitar mereka langsung berlari menghampiri. Mereka mengambil alih si pencuri dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Sejenak tempat itu menjadi kerumunan massa yang berusaha memberi pelajaran kepada si pencuri dengan menghajarnya. Heechul agak menjauh, ia tersenyum puas. Ia baru saja menjadi penggagal sebuah tindakan pencurian. Tentu saja ia sangat bangga. Ia ingin segera menceritakan pada Junsu, Sungmin, Jaejoong, dan Ryeowook juga.

Kerumunan itu bertahan selama 2 menit dan tentu saja sudah membuat keributan yang cukup berarti. Tergopoh-gopoh seorang berpakaian rapi yang diduga bos di supermarket ini menghampiri kerumunan itu. Ia berusaha masuk tapi Heechul mencegahnya.

"Ahjussi, jangan masuk dulu. Berbahaya."

"Ne? Memangnya ada apa, agassi?!" tanya orang itu panik.

"Ada yang mencuri es krim. Aku yang sudah berteriak dan menghentikannya."

"Es krim?!"

"Ne." Heechul mengangguk, secepat kilat namja itu berlari ke kerumunan dan menghalau orang yang masih berusaha menendang dan meninju si pencuri es krim. Namja berpakaian rapi itu berteriak.

"SEMUANYA BERHENTI! Saya kepala supermarket ini, biarkan saya melihat siapa pencuri itu." sontak semua orang menyingkir, memberi jalan kepada namja itu untuk melihat rupa asli si pencuri.

"Presdir?!"

Teriak namja itu ketika ia melihat wajah namja tinggi yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah lebam dan berdarah-darah. Heechul melihat dari jauh, ia melompat saking kagetnya. Yeoja itu bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang ia duga sebagai pencuri dan sekarang babak belur itu. Dia adalah Zhoumi, presiden direktur dari perusahaan yang memiliki supermarket besar ini sekaligus teman sekelas Heechul di SM University. Keringat langsung bercucuran, Heechul membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak mau dilihat oleh namja itu. Zhoumi mengambil kacamatanya yang sudah retak dan satu gagangnya patah. Ia hendak bangkit dan langsung dibantu oleh 2 pegawai supermarket. Tidak jelas ekspresi apa yang sedang dinampakkan Zhoumi sekarang. Wajahnya yang tampan dan selalu dipuja-puja Pegasus itu kini berdarah-darah dan lebam. Itu baru wajahnya, belum tubuhnya. Bisa dipastikan ada masalah pada tubuh Zhoumi akibat tendangan dan tinjuan orang-orang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Heechul dan beberapa pelanggan yang diduga ikut menghajar Zhoumi dibawa ke kantor yang ada di lantai 3 supermarket ini. Mereka dikumpulkan di suatu ruangan. Karena keadaan Zhoumi tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap tinggal, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit duluan. Giliran Heechul dan beberapa orang lainnya yang dimintai keterangan.

"Tapi dia mengambil banyak sekali es krim dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong besar! Tentu saja aku yang orang biasa ini menyangka bahwa dia pencuri!" Heechul melakukan pembelaan diri. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Heechul tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia hanya terlalu cepat memutuskan bahwa seorang presdir adalah pencuri es krim.

"Ne, agassi. Tapi akibat perkataan anda, presdir kami terluka parah." si kepala supermarket melawan pembelaan diri Heechul.

Heechul tertunduk lemas. Ia sadar, ia memang salah. Cctv diputar kembali dan menampakkan kejadian di mana Heechul menepuk bahu Zhoumi dan berteriak. Setelah itu Zhoumi langsung diburu dan dihajar massa. Itu adalah bukti sah. Dari tadi Heechul juga tidak mengelak jika ia yang menyebabkan itu. Tapi ia juga melakukan pembelaan diri. Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tangan Zhoumi. Dia adalah korban di sini. Masalah ini akan dibawa ke jalur hukum atau diselesaikan lewat jalan damai, semuanya ada di tangan presdir muda itu.

"Kami sudah mencatat beberapa keterangan dari anda, silakan datang kembali jika kami menghubungi anda."

"Ne. Gamsahamnida." Heechul menundukkan kepala kepada pegawai itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mengumpat sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri. Heechul berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada. Tapi rasanya tidak etis saja jika ia harus mengandalkan uang untuk sesuatu yang disebabkan oleh kesalahannya sendiri. Apalagi itu bukan uang pribadinya. Heechul belum bekerja sama sekali, ia masih bergantung pada kedua orangtuanya. Di tengah kegundahan itu, tak terasa ia sudah sampai di lantai satu. Ryeowook menghampirinya dengan ekspresi panik.

"Chullie-ah ... gwaenchana? Aku ingin masuk, tapi semua yang tidak terlibat dilarang untuk masuk ke sana. Maafkan aku." tangan Ryeowook masih menggenggam tangan Heechul yang dingin. Heechul tersenyum. Ia melihat keadaan sekeliling yang sudah kembali normal seperti semula.

"Gwaenchana. Wookie-ah, dia Zhoumi."

"NE?! Zhoumi? Maksudmu, Zhoumi teman sekelas kita?!"

"Ne ... aku merasa sangat bodoh."

Ryeowook menepuk pelan punggung Heechul. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dan pulang. Di sepanjang perjalanan Heechul tertunduk saja. Ia takut dan merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi ia lebih merasa bersalah lagi jika melarikan diri dari kasus ini. Tapi, apa dia bisa? Cepat atau lambat sebentar lagi lebih banyak orang yang akan tahu. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Heechul adalah bagaimana dia akan meminta maaf pada Zhoumi.

Mereka sampai di rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka pintu dan menyambut dengan senyum. Tapi ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua sahabatnya. Wajah Ryeowook yang sangat cemas, dan wajah Heechul yang sangat kusut. Mereka juga tidak membawa kantong belanjaan.

"Wookie, Chullie, waeyo?"

"Joongie, kita masuk dulu. Nanti aku akan ceritakan." Ryeowook menarik tangan Jaejoong. Mereka bertiga masuk dan naik ke atas. Di ruang keluarga lantai dua, sudah berkumpul Sungmin dan Junsu. Jaejoong, Heechul, dan Ryeowook duduk dan menyusul.

"Suie, kau sudah datang?"

Junsu mengangguk, "Um."

"Tadi kami melewati jalanan sampai ke depan tapi tidak melihatmu sama sekali. Kau pergi ke mana?" Ryeowook bertanya.

"Tadi, aku keasyikan main bola di belakang sana. Agak jauh dari rumah ini, makanya kalian tidak melihat aku." bohong Junsu. Heechul mengangguk, ia menarik napas sebentar. Sekarang sudah berkumpul empat orang temannya dan ia tidak mungkin lagi menunda cerita. Akhirnya Heechul menceritakan kronologis kejadian. Ia tidak melewatkan atau mengurangi atau melebih-lebihkan satu kejadian pun, semuanya ia ceritakan dengan jujur dan lengkap. Tiga orang yang baru tahu itu hanya menganga. Mereka tidak menyangka salah satu teman mereka baru saja mendapat musibah yang berat. Berat karena Heechul bisa saja di drop out dari kampus jika ia ketahuan mendapat masalah hukum.

"Hiks .. hiks ... Chullie, ottohke?" Jaejoong menangis, ia memeluk Heechul. Heechul menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sebenarnya siapa yang punya masalah di sini menjadi tidak jelas. Heechul yang jelas-jelas tertimpa musibah malah tidak menangis dari tadi.

"Uljima, uljima. Apa kalian punya saran untukku?" Heechul bertanya. Sungmin dan Junsu juga ikut menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih menangis.

"Pertama-tama, mungkin kau harus meminta maaf kepada Zhoumi dulu. Itu yang terpenting." Sungmin memberi saran pertama.

Junsu juga ikut menyambung, "Aku harap, dia bisa memaafkanmu. Dia juga salah karena sudah mengundang kecurigaan orang lain."

"Ne, Suie benar. Kita tidak usah kuliah saja hari ini, kita temani Chullie meminta maaf." Ryeowook mengajak, yang lain mengangguk setuju tapi Heechul tidak.

"Tidak. Kalian tetap kuliah, kita tidak bisa melalaikan tugas, Wookie. Aku yang salah, aku yang akan minta maaf sendiri."

"Hiks .. Chullie, tidak bisa begitu. Kami akan menemanimu, kita semua akan menghadapinya bersama-sama." ucap Jaejoong, perkataannya diangguki oleh yang lain. Heechul tersenyum lebar.

"Gomawo, chingu-ya ... aku bersyukur punya sahabat seperti kalian." mereka berpelukan erat sambil tersenyum.

Persahabatan lima yeoja ini memang solid dan tahan uji. Ryeowook dan Heechul segera mandi dan berganti baju. Mereka berlima memutuskan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Zhoumi diperiksa saat ini. Baru saja Heechul menelepon dan diberitahu jika Zhoumi sudah resmi menjadi pasien rawat inap di St. Marie Hospital. Setelah siap mental dan fisik, mereka berlima segera pergi ke sana.

Kangin mengunyah pelan roti tawarnya, ia nampak tidak rileks dengan posisi duduknya sekarang. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, hanya namja itu yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri. Di depannya Yesung dan Donghae makan pagi dengan brutal. Bukan brutal yang sebenarnya, mereka hanya sibuk berbicara dengan suara keras dan duduk dengan kaki bersila di atas kursi makan. Jam 10 pagi ini mereka bertiga kompak keluar kamar dan sarapan. Melihat Yesung keluar dari kamarnya, Kangin ingin masuk lagi ke kamar dan tidak jadi makan. Tapi Yesung keburu menatapnya curiga. Namja itu tidak mau membuat Yesung semakin besar kepala. Dia akan merasa jika Kangin takut padanya jika namja itu masuk lagi ke kamar dan tidak mau makan bersama dia.

"Kim Yesung."

"Hm? Wae?"

"Kakimu, turunkan."

Yesung melirik ke bawah, kakinya memang tidak menyentuh lantai dan terlihat kurang enak untuk dilihat. Tapi ia tidak peduli, "Tidak, aku suka seperti ini. Biarkan saja."

Kangin menarik napas, ia nampaknya harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Yesung yang memang agak besar kepala. Dari kecil Yesung diajarkan tata krama yang baik, tapi ia tidak terlalu ingin menerapkannya di depan Kangin. Dia akan mempertahankan beberapa sifat buruknya di depan namja itu. Kangin sudah hilang mood untuk mengingatkan Yesung lagi. Ia meneruskan makan dan meminum segelas susu vanila. Mereka sudah hampir selesai makan.

"Kang-"

"Yoboseyo?"

Baru saja Yesung memanggil, Kangin mendapat panggilan dan langsung menjawabnya. Yeoja itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia melihat Kangin yang pergi menjauh untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Satu menit berlalu Kangin selesai dan langsung berlari cepat ke atas. Donghae memandang namja itu dengan heran, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli. Kangin sudah berpakaian rapi sejak ia turun ke bawah dan mulai sarapan, lain dengan Yesung dan Donghae yang masih memakai pakaian tidur. Jadi namja itu hanya mengambil kunci mobilnya ke atas dan turun lagi dengan cepat.

"Kangin-ah, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Yesung bertanya, ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengejar Kangin. Tapi namja itu tidak peduli, ia tetap berlari keluar dan tergesa-gesa melajukan mobilnya. Yesung memandang dengan kecewa, tapi Donghae datang dan mengajaknya masuk. Mereka naik ke atas dan bersiap-siap untuk ke kampus.

Di jalan Kangin menyetir dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera melihat bagaimana keadaan Zhoumi. Di telepon Yoochun mengatakan bahwa keadaan temannya itu cukup parah. Sebenarnya Kangin tidak perlu seburu-buru itu, pasalnya Zhoumi sudah ditangani oleh ahlinya. Dipastikan kondisi namja pendiam itu tidak akan semakin memburuk. Tapi Kangin ingin menghindari Yesung, makanya ia pergi secepat itu. Namun malah mengundang kekhawatiran Yesung karena raut wajahnya yang agak kalut.

Kangin sampai di depan rumah sakit, ia segera masuk dan menuju ruang rawat Zhoumi. Ekspresinya agak lega ketika melihat lima namja Andromeda lain sudah menemani Zhoumi. Sedangkan namja itu terbaring lemah di ranjang, ia ditemani Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang duduk di sisinya. Kangin tertawa melihat Yunho yang hadir di situ tapi masih saja sibuk dengan handphone dan game tak pentingnya.

"Apa tidak lebih baik jika kau dirawat di rumah saja?"

"Bisa bahaya kalau kedua orangtuaku tahu. Aku akan berada di sini saja." Zhoumi berkata pelan.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Kangin bertanya lagi.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan apa pun meskipun kalian tahu siapa dia."

Jawaban Zhoumi memang benar, ia tidak mau hanya karena dirinya, semua member Andromeda menyerang Kim Heechul yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Salahkan kebiasaan aneh Zhoumi yang suka makan es krim dan mengambilnya langsung ke bawah jika ia sedang bosan berada di atas. Sebagai presiden direktur, Zhoumi juga bekerja rutin di kantornya. Lantai satu adalah supermarket, ia sudah sering mengambil es krim di sana. Tentu saja biaya itu semua akan dibayar lewat potong gaji, tapi kegiatan Zhoumi yang satu itu memang agak aneh.

"Aku pelakunya." Heechul membuka pintu, di belakangnya berdiri Ryeowook, Junsu, Jaejoong, dan Sungmin dengan wajah takut-takut. Tujuh namja itu segera menoleh. Mereka menatap tajam lima yeoja itu. Jaejoong sampai memeluk erat lengan Sungmin karena mata musang Yunho menatapnya terlalu tajam.

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf secara resmi dan mendiskusikan jalan terbaik yang tidak akan merugikan kedua pihak." Heechul sebenarnya takut, tapi ia ingin mengakui kesalahannya.

"Aku pikir tidak semudah itu. Seharusnya -"

"Shim Changmin!" teriak Sungmin, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Heechul melakukan hal aneh atau apapun hanya karena apapun yang akan dilontarkan namja tinggi itu. Lagi pula masalah terjadi antara Heechul dan Zhoumi, bukan Heechul dan Changmin. Changmin diam, ia tidak melanjutkan kata-kata.

Yesung dan Donghae keluar dari mobil, mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Di sepanjang jalan banyak Pegasus yang menatap mereka dengan sengit. Tapi karena dua yeoja ini selalu cuek, mereka tetap asyik di dalam dunia mereka tanpa memberi perhatian sedikitpun pada yeoja-yeoja pemuja Andromeda itu. Lagi pula ini adalah hari pertama mereka belajar di SM University. Mereka tidak mau merusak mood belajar sedikitpun. Sebelumnya Yesung dan Donghae sudah mengunjungi kelas mereka, jadi mereka sudah tahu di mana letaknya. Begitu sampai di depan gedung kelas, Donghae dan Yesung kaget. Mereka melihat kaca jendela samping kelas mereka sudah pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Karena gedung kelas khusus terletak agak di belakang dan dikelilingi banyak pohon yang besar tinggi, gedung ini agak terisolir dari yang lainnya. Jadi orang-orang tidak menyadari atau tidak peduli bahwa gedung ini bagian dalamnya sudah dirusak. Yesung mendorong kuat pintu utama kelas, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah meja yang tumbang dan vas bunga yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Meja dan kursi-kursi juga ditumbangkan semua. Banyak lukisan dan pajangan yang hancur dan rusak, buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak bagian belakang juga semuanya bertaburan di lantai dan raknya ditumbangkan. Tidak ada satu barangpun yang selamat. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas hancur lebur.

"Omo, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Donghae memerhatikan sekeliling begitu juga Yesung.

Yesung melihat jam tangannya, "Kita sudah terlambat 10 menit dari jam masuk yang sebenarnya, ke mana orang-orang itu?"

"Unni, telepon Kangin."

"Eh? Mengapa aku harus telepon dia?"

"Ya sudah, aku telepon Kyuhyun saja."

Yesung mengangguk, Donghae mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Yesung dan Donghae sudah pernah bertemu namja-namja Andromeda lainnya selain Kim Kangin, tapi mereka tidak pernah berkenalan secara langsung. Waktu Yesung dan Donghae liburan ke Korea dan menginap di rumah Kangin 3 tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat tujuh namja itu secara bersama-sama. Tapi dari antara tujuh namja itu Donghae paling mengenal Kyuhyun. Meskipun tinggal di negara yang berbeda mereka masih sering berkomunikasi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau di mana?"

"..."

"Mwo?!"

"..."

"Araseo, aku segera ke sana."

Donghae menutup telepon, "Unni, Zhoumi dirawat di St. Marie. Pasti mereka semua ada di sana, ayo kita ke sana." Yesung mengangguk, mereka berdua berjalan cepat menuju ke halaman depan di mana mobil mereka terparkir. Yesung melihat ada yang tidak beres pada ban depannya. Ia menendang tanah saking kesalnya, "Mengapa bannya bisa kempes?!"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau punya ban serep, unni?" tanya Donghae, Yesung mengangguk. Mereka menuju bagasi belakang dan membukanya untuk menemukan ban serep. Yesung dibantu oleh Donghae untuk mengangkat dan menurunkan benda itu.

"Bagaimana memasangnya?" Donghae hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ya, Lee Donghae! Kalau tidak tahu tidak perlu bilang dari awal, bantu aku memasukkannya lagi." Donghae mengangguk dan mereka membereskan kembali benda itu. Setelah selesai Yesung dan Donghae segera berjalan cepat keluar dari kampus dan mencari halte bus terdekat. Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit dengan naik bus.

Jessica keluar dari balik pohon besar dan berdecak kecewa. Ia berharap Yesung dan Donghae akan berkutat lebih lama dengan mobil mereka yang ia sudah suruh Pegasus lain untuk mengempeskannya. Tapi karena keadaan yang lebih darurat yang belum diketahui Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany, dan Pegasus lainnya, mereka berdua pergi lebih cepat dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal mobil. Yesung dan Donghae sudah sampai, mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa ke kamar rawat Zhoumi membuka pintu dan melihat sudah berkumpul 12 orang dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda di sana.

"Kim Heechul, kami tidak segan-segan melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Aku harap –"

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Waeyo? Mengapa kau berkata kasar pada Chullie unni?" teriak Donghae. Yang lain langsung menoleh, Yesung mencekal lengan adik sepupunya yang sudah ingin maju untuk menghardik Cho Kyuhyun. Kangin menatap tajam Yesung, yeoja itu menegakkan kepalanya untuk balas menatap Kangin.

Sebenarnya dari tadi terjadi adu mulut antara beberapa namja Andromeda dengan lima yeoja ini. Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Yoochun dari Andromeda cukup banyak menyerang lima yeoja yang membela sahabat mereka. Yang cukup tenang dan terkesan biasa-biasa saja adalah Yunho, Kangin, dan Siwon. Terlebih Zhoumi, namja itu hanya berbaring dengan posisi badan dan kepala tegak karena tempat tidurnya ditegakkan. Jaejoong hampir menangis, ia tidak biasa dibentak-bentak oleh orang lain. Tapi ketika melihat sahabatnya yang lain kuat, terlebih Heechul, ia tidak jadi meneteskan air mata. Yesung langsung menyeret Donghae untuk berdiri di sisi Jaejoong, Heechul, Junsu, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Yesung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari 12 orang itu yang mau menjawab. Mereka seperti lemah untuk membuka kembali sebab Zhoumi bisa terbaring di rumah sakit. Hanya Zhoumi yang mau memberikan jawaban paling baik meskipun harus bersusah payah dengan tubuhnya yang sakit di mana-mana. "Mian, tapi bisa kalian keluar dulu? Aku dan Heechul akan berbicara sebentar."

Yang lain mengangguk, satu per satu mereka keluar dari ruangan luas yang hanya dihuni satu pasien itu. Jaejoong keluar paling akhir, ia memberi tepukan di pundak untuk sahabatnya. Heechul membalas dengan senyum tipis lalu menutup pintu. Mereka duduk di luar, ada sebagian yang berdiri. Ryeowook berdiri tepat di samping Yoochun, ia bahkan tidak mau menoleh ke samping. Begitu juga Yoochun, mereka berdua terlibat adu mulut yang cukup panjang tadi. Rata-rata namja Andromeda tidak ada yang bisa terima sahabat mereka menjadi korban bahkan sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena suatu kebiasaannya yang sama sekali bukan kejahatan. Dari sisi Jaejoong, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Junsu, mereka hanya membantu Heechul.

Handphone Siwon berdering, ia segera mengangkat dan berbicara. Sebentar kemudian ia kembali dan mendekati Junsu, Jaejoong, Ryeowook, Donghae, Yesung, dan Sungmin. Ia berkata, "Kim Junsu, ikut denganku sekarang."

Ia langsung menarik lengan yeoja yang dari tadi sudah ketakutan karena kejadiannya yang lari setelah membuat kepala Siwon luka ringan tadi pagi. Lima yeoja itu juga ikut mengejar Siwon yang sudah berjalan dengan cepat sambil membawa Junsu. Mereka terus berteriak untuk menghentikan Siwon yang dengan ekspresi datarnya terus berjalan. Junsu ingin melepaskan diri, tapi tangannya terlalu kuat dicengkeram. Ia meringis karena kesakitan di tangan dan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Jaejoong, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, dan Donghae menggedor-gedor kaca mobil Siwon, tapi percuma, namja itu tidak peduli dan tetap melajukan mobilnya.

"Hiks ... Suie akan diapakan oleh dia? Joongie takut ..."

"Tenang saja, Joongie. Aku yakin Junsu akan baik-baik saja, Siwon tidak mungkin macam-macam padanya." ucap Yesung menenangkan Jaejoong. Yang lain juga berusaha untuk yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung. Mereka masuk kembali dan pergi menuju lantai 5 di mana kamar rawat Zhoumi berada.

Di mobil Junsu diam, ia terus menunduk. Siwon menormalkan kecepatan mobilnya, ia menoleh untuk melihat apakah Junsu baik-baik saja. Ia mengerem tiba-tiba ketika melihat yeoja itu menangis. Junsu sampai terdorong ke depan, beruntung ia memakai safety belt.

"Kau menangis?"

Junsu menggeleng. Siwon mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor telepon seseorang, ia memberikan ponsel ke Junsu. Dengan kikuk Junsu menerima itu dan mendekatkan ke telinga.

"Siwon-ah?"

"Ini Junsu."

"Junsu? Ah, ne. Ini aku, Lee seonsaeng, Junsu-ya. Tiba-tiba saja ada kekacauan di kelas kalian dan aku menelepon Siwon. Aku meminta kau dan Siwon untuk datang dan melihat, mungkin kalian tahu mengapa bisa terjadi kekacauan seperti itu." Lee seonsaeng berucap dengan tenang, Junsu menyimak dengan seksama.

"Ne, seonsaengnim. Kami dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Lee seonsaeng mengangguk dan menutup telepon. Junsu menyerahkan ponsel kembali ke Siwon, kali ini ia menatap wajah Siwon. Namja itu juga balas menatapnya, tangan Junsu terulur ke depan. Tangan kiri yeoja itu sudah mendekati wajah Siwon, tapi Siwon tetap diam di tempat sama sekali tidak bergerak. Padahal refleks namja itu cukup bagus, ia bisa saja langsung memelintir lengan Junsu.

PLUK

"Apakah ini sakit?" jari jempolnya menekan pelan luka di dahi kiri Siwon yang ditutupi plester. Sebenarnya hanya memar kecil, tapi Siwon sengaja ingin menutupinya dan bilang pada setiap orang yang bertanya bahwa itu adalah jerawat. Junsu masih memerhatikan plester itu dan merabanya pelan-pelan, tapi Siwon mengambil tangan yeoja itu dan meletakkannya ke bawah. Ekspresi wajah Junsu menunjukkan bahwa dia bertanya mengapa.

"Kita harus segera ke kampus. Lee seonsaeng sudah menunggu."

"Maafkan aku, Zhoumi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu kau."

Zhoumi diam, Heechul masih berdiri. Ia memegang paperbag berisi beberapa barang yang sudah dibelinya sebelum sampai di rumah sakit. Sebetulnya isi paperbag itu adalah beberapa batang bunga krisan dan sebuah novel misteri. Heechul dan empat temannya singgah ke florist dan toko buku. Mereka sengaja mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibawa sebagai permintaan maaf. Zhoumi memandang paperbag itu, Heechul sadar dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ini, aku membelinya sebelum ke sini. Warna kuningnya akan membuatmu rileks." Heechul berkata sambil memasukkan satu per satu bunganya ke dalam gelas tinggi yang menjadi tempat bunga sebelumnya. Ia menyusun rapi bunga-bunga itu dan memasukkan plastik serta kertas pembungkusnya ke tempat sampah. Zhoumi memerhatikan, ia membiasakan diri dengan menghirup aroma segar dari si bunga. Tapi ia agak terganggu dengan penampilan si bunga.

"Kau tidak memotong daunnya."

"Hm, orangnya bilang, ini ciri khas bunga krisan. Kau tidak suka? Apa kau mau aku membuangnya saja?"

"Jangan. Biarkan saja."

Semua bunga krisan yang dibawa Heechul memang masih sarat dengan daun. Heechul sengaja, ia hanya ingin membiarkan daunnya tetap ada supaya tidak kelihatan monoton. Supaya Zhoumi juga bisa merasakan nuansa hijau alami di kamarnya yang luas tapi sepi. Tak lupa dengan novel misterinya, Heechul mengeluarkan benda itu dan mengggenggamkannya di tangan kiri Zhoumi yang bebas. Namja itu menerima dengan diam.

"Aku melihatmu asyik membaca waktu Lee seonsaeng mengajar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kau makan saat ini, takutnya aku malah membuatmu tambah sakit. Jadi aku membelikanmu ini. Aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak, tapi setidaknya terimalah untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau menghargai permintaan maafku." sifat comel Heechul keluar, ia begitu banyak bicara di depan orang sakit. Zhoumi menutup telinganya, "Araseo-yo. Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau mengambilnya kan? Sekarang novelnya aku ambil dan kau, pulanglah sana."

"Ne? Bagaimana dengan diskusi kita? Kau tidak mau menjebloskanku ke penjara?"

"Penjara tidak akan rugi jika kau tidak masuk ke dalamnya."

"Zhoumi. Aku serius." ucap Heechul dengan wajah datar tapi menuntut.

"Aku juga serius."

"Jeongmal?"

Zhoumi melihat Heechul tanpa mengangguk atau menggeleng, tapi yeoja itu keburu senang dan menghambur untuk memeluk Zhoumi. Zhoumi syok, Heechul memeluk lehernya dan menenggelamkan dagu di pundak bidangnya. Agak lama Heechul tersenyum dan memejamkan mata di balik Zhoumi. Ia tidak tahu kalau Zhoumi membulatkan mata dan mematung. Setelah puas membuat jantung Zhoumi berdetak tidak jelas, Heechul melepas pelukannya dan berkata lantang.

"Gamsahamnida! Jeongmal gamsahamnida!" ia menundukkan kepala berkali-kali sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, sudah siang. Kau pulang saja sana." usir Zhoumi. Heechul mengangguk, ia terus mengucapkan terimakasih bahkan ketika sudah dekat dengan pintu. Sampai punggungnya benar-benar menabrak pintu karena berjalan mundur, Heechul masih menundukkan kepalanya. Zhoumi menggeleng pelan, ia memandang ke kanan, bunga krisan yang lengkap dengan daun itu masih berdiri tegak dan memancarkan aura segar dan menyejukkan.

"Kim Heechul."

"Ne?" Heechul tidak jadi membuka pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Bunga ini akan layu. Datanglah untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Heechul tersenyum, "Um!"

Ia membuka pintu dan keluar, meninggalkan Zhoumi yang tersenyum tipis. Yeoja itu berjalan dengan senyum yang tidak pudar, Jaejoong dan Yesung langsung menariknya untuk duduk dan bercerita. Setelah Heechul keluar, pertikaian antara Yoochun dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin dengan Changmin selesai. Namja-namja Andromeda segera masuk kembali ke ruang rawat Zhoumi dan lima yeoja itu duduk di bangku panjang untuk mendengar cerita Heechul.

"Chullie, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Aman, Wookie. Dia memaafkanku! Kaja kita pulang ke rumah!" teriak Heechul dengan semangat. Donghae dan Yesung tersenyum, mereka ikut senang karena sahabat baru mereka sudah selesai dari masalahnya. Enam yeoja itu bangkit dari duduk mereka dan berjalan menuju lift untuk segera pulang.

Yoochun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, ia cukup emosi karena perdebatan dengan Ryeowook tadi. Masing-masing dari mereka membela kubu masing-masing yang tentu saja tidak ada yang mutlak salah. Zhoumi melihat tidak ada Siwon, ia bertanya.

"Mana Siwon?"

"Lee seonsaeng menyuruhnya ke kampus." Yunho yang baru saja dapat kabar dari Siwon segera menjawab. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Changmin-ah, jangan menampakkan wajah stres begitu. Zhoumi melepaskan Heechul, harusnya kau lega tidak perlu beradu mulut dengan Sungmin lagi." Kangin menasihati, meskipun Zhoumi belum cerita, ia sudah bisa menebak apa hasil akhirnya. Untuk seorang Zhoumi, namja itu tidak akan mungkin mempersulit Heechul. Bahkan semua yeoja di dunia ini, Zhoumi adalah orang yang tidak akan mempersulit siapapun.

"Bukan hanya masalah itu, hyung! Yeoja itu – aish, ah, lupakan." kibasan tangan Changmin menabrak udara. Changmin malu mengakuinya, sepanjang mereka bertengkar tadi Sungmin terus mengatainya sebagai 'namja mesum' karena tingkah genitnya yang kelewat batas wajar saat Sungmin mengunjungi rumahnya waktu itu. Saking malunya Changmin sampai mencari alasan ketika ia diminta mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Dan saat bertemu Sungmin di rumah sakit, hal pertama yang dilakukan Sungmin adalah meneriaki Changmin yang hendak menyebutkan macam-macam hal aneh sebagai bentuk kesungguhan Heechul meminta maaf pada Zhoumi. Dan saat mereka menunggu di luar ruang rawat, lagi-lagi perkataan Sungmin membuat Changmin tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Jangan dekat-dekat aku, namja mesum."

"Sungmin-ah, mian. Waktu itu aku pikir yang datang hanya orang iseng .."

"Baboya, mana ada orang iseng repot-repot menunggu selama 30 menit di luar, huh? Dasar mesum."

"Aku tidak mesum, Lee Sungmin sahabat Kim Heechul si yeoja mafia."

"YA! Siapa suruh sahabatmu yang kutu buku itu bertingkah seperti pencuri, huh? Namja mesum?"

"Zhoumi bukan pencuri! Dia memang suka makan es krim dan tidak bermaksud mencuri! Dia akan membayar semua itu!"

"Kalian namja-namja dengan kebiasaan yang aneh. Sepertinya kau juga, hobi menggoda orang hanya dengan mengenakan handuk sehabis mandi."

Changmin diam, ia lagi-lagi kalah. Ia berpikir keras untuk mencari kesalahan atau kejelekan Sungmin, tapi nampaknya ia belum menemukannya sampai saat ini. Malah ia yang diserang balik oleh yeoja manis itu.

"Mwoya, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Junsu menyingkirkan balok kayu patahan dari kursi yang menghalangi jalannya. Siwon terdiam, ia berpikir keras. Otak cerdas Siwon sudah mulai mengarah ke Pegasus, ia tahu kebiasaan buruk fans mereka. Pegasus pasti tidak terima ada mahasiswi dari negara lain yang bisa dengan mudah masuk ke SM University dan sekelas dengan namja-namja Andromeda. Pastinya semua yeoja itu iri karena mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan hal itu. Taeyeon, Tiffany, dan Jessica termasuk putri-putri dari keluarga kaya atau yang populer disebut chaebol. Tapi sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan bisa masuk ke kelas khusus karena kelas itu eksklusif hanya bagi Andromeda dan Go Ahra, serta lima mahasiswi dari Jepang yang belajar selama 2 bulan, serta 2 mahasiswi baru rekomendasi dari appa Kangin yang akan ikut belajar di kelas itu.

"Seonsaengnim, apa kira-kira ruangan ini bisa kembali bagus dalam 2 hari?" Junsu bertanya.

"Tentu. Tapi aku berpikir untuk menempatkan kalian di ruangan lain dulu. Kampus ini punya banyak ruangan yang bisa kita pakai. Lantai 2 dan 3 di sini juga bisa kan?"

"Kalau lantai 2 dan 3 di gedung ini, aku rasa tidak bisa seonsaengnim. Lantai 2 dan 3 penuh dengan beberapa barang berat yang tidak mungkin dipindahkan dari tempatnya." jelas Siwon. Lee seonsaeng baru teringat, memang di lantai 2 dan 3 penuh dengan barang-barang milik Andromeda seperti piano, meja bilyard, tv plasma, satu set drum, dan lain-lain. Malah lantai 2 dan 3 sudah ditata seperti tempat permainan mereka sendiri karena gedung ini punya Andromeda serta Go Ahra. Dosen muda itu mengangguk mengerti, ia sudah tahu dari pertama mengajar bahwa gedung ini adalah tempat yang nyaman buat murid-murid khususnya.

"Kita bisa belajar di mana saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku harus mengurus ini. Aku akan memberitahu kalian semua jika tempatnya sudah siap."

"Ne, gamsahamnida seonsaengnim." jawab mereka berdua kompak. Lee seonsaeng meninggalkan Siwon dan Junsu di ruangan itu. Junsu membuka handphonenya dan melihat pesan baru yang masuk dari Sungmin yang memberitahunya bahwa mereka semua sudah di rumah. Junsu membalas dengan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Siwon masih melihat kekacauan di ruangan itu, ia merasa kecewa saja. Mengapa harus dihancurkan?

"Maafkan kami, penggemar kalian pasti begitu tidak suka dengan kami. Makanya mereka melakukan semua ini."

Siwon tidak bicara apapun, ia menarik lengan Junsu dan membawa yeoja itu ke luar menuju parkiran. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong pelan pundak Junsu untuk masuk dan duduk, setelah itu ia sendiri juga ke bangku kemudi dan duduk. Sebelum para Pegasus menyadari kedatangan mereka dan berduyun-duyun menyerbu, Siwon melajukan mobilnya. Ia hendak mengantar Junsu pulang. Setelah kejadian kemarin, mereka berdua baru tahu jika rumah Siwon dan Jaejoong bertetangga. Kira-kira selisih delapan rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak bercakap-cakap sedikitpun, Siwon sibuk menyetir, Junsu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Siwon, namja itu masih hendak menuju ke ujung untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Tapi dia terhenti tiba-tiba ketika ia ingat bahwa ia tidak tahu yang mana rumah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana kau tinggal." ia berkata jujur, Junsu tertawa kecil.

"Gwaenchanayo, terimakasih sudah mengantar." yeoja itu menundukkan kepala, dan ingin keluar tapi Siwon mencegahnya.

"Jangan, biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai di depan rumah."

Kening Junsu berkerut, tapi dia tetap menunjukkan arah, membuat Siwon meneruskan perjalanan. Mereka berhenti di depan rumah megah Jaejoong yang hampir sama besar dan megahnya dengan rumah Siwon. Junsu membuka pintu dan keluar, ia hendak memberi salam kepada Siwon. Tapi namja itu keluar dari mobil dan menuju bagasi, ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan bola kaki Junsu yang waktu itu mengenai kepalanya. Junsu membulatkan mata, ia kira Siwon sudah membuang benda kesayangannya itu.

"Aku mengejarmu untuk mengembalikan ini."

Junsu menerima bola itu, ia tersenyum, merasa bersalah, dan merasa bodoh.

"Gamsahamnida!" ia menunduk dalam. Siwon segera masuk ke dalam mobil lalu memutar, ia meninggalkan Junsu yang masih tertunduk. Sepeninggal Siwon, Junsu berlari kecil sambil membawa bola itu di lengan kirinya.

Di dalam rumah Jaejoong, sudah berkumpul enam yeoja yang baru setengah jam lalu mengunjungi Zhoumi di rumah sakit. Karena Yesung dan Donghae merasa bosan, mereka ikut ke rumah Jaejoong. Perihal kelas yang rusak, Yesung dan Donghae sudah bercerita. Selama Junsu berada di mobil Siwon, ia juga aktif memberitahu teman-temannya lewat sms apa yang ia temui dan lihat di sana.

"Junsu-ya!"

Junsu menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Heechul agak heran melihat bola kaki yang tiba-tiba ada di tangan Junsu, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Heechul cukup senang karena ia terbebas dari belenggu masalah. Junsu datang dan langsung memeluk Heechul hangat.

"Chukae. Kim Heechul memang bisa diandalkan."

"Gomawo. Bagaimana keadaan kelas? Apa rusaknya parah?"

"Kaca-kaca jendela pecah dan isi kelas berantakan. Lee seonsaeng akan memberitahu kita semua jika sudah menemukan tempat yang baru."

"Aku harap masalah ini tidak berlarut-larut. Apa mereka begitu dendam karena sikapku kemarin?" terka Yesung. Tujuh yeoja ini sudah menduga bahwa Pegasus adalah dalang dibalik itu.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, Sungie. Mungkin mereka juga tidak suka pada Joongie." Jaejoong membuat Yesung berpikir lagi, tapi perkataan Ryeowook mungkin ada benarnya.

"Mereka tidak suka pada kita semua."

Yunho mengecek beberapa email yang masuk lewat androidnya. Kebanyakan dari Go Ahra, yeoja itu mengirim banyak sekali fotonya selama mengelilingi Belanda diserta kesan-kesan di setiap fotonya.

'**Apa aku sudah seperti orang Belanda? ^^'**

Ia menulis tepat di bawah fotonya yang sedang memakai pakaian tradisional khas Belanda. Ia tersenyum ceria sambil duduk di kursi. Yunho melihat dengan senyum tipis, namja itu melihat beberapa foto lain yang juga Ahra kirim. Ia memerhatikan dengan aneh ketika melihat Ahra berpose menunduk untuk mencium bunga tulip yang terhampar. Yunho heran karena ia berpikir bunga tulip tidak mempunyai bau yang harum, mengapa harus dicium?

Yunho merasa bosan dan melempar handphonenya asal ke kasur. Ia tidak sempat membaca email terbaru dari Ahra yang memintanya untuk menghubungi yeoja itu. Nanti malam Yunho akan ke rumah sakit lagi untuk menemani Zhoumi. Bisa jadi ia akan tidur di rumah sakit, jadi ia memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh di kamarnya yang nyaman terlebih dahulu. Tadi saat di rumah sakit Yunho tidak terlalu terganggu dengan Jaejoong, dia hanya akan memalingkan wajah ketika Jaejoong memandanginya dengan takut-takut. Kelebat-kelebat suara Jaejoong masih bisa terdengar sampai sekarang dan Yunho sudah membiasakan diri dengan itu.

Tadi saat di rumah sakit Jaejoong sempat menghampiri Yunho sebentar ketika teman-teman yeoja itu lengah. Sebenarnya Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah mewanti-wanti agar Jaejoong tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Yunho. Pasalnya teman-teman Jaejoong beranggapan bahwa Yunho membenci Jaejoong karena kemarin sempat meneriakinya. Tapi Jaejoong lebih menuruti kata hati, ia merasa dikejar-kejar oleh tanda tanya. Mengapa Yunho bisa berteriak seperti itu kepadanya, jadi pelan-pelan ia mendekati Yunho dan bertanya.

"Yunnie-ah, mengapa kemarin kau meneriaki aku?"

Namja itu hanya diam, ia memilih melanjutkan main game di handphone. Tapi Jaejoong terus saja memanggilnya dan bertanya.

"Yunnie-ah, apa kau benci padaku?"

"Yunnie-ah, aku salah apa padamu?"

"Yunnie-ah, apa kau tidur?"

Celoteh-celoteh kecil dari mulut kecil Jaejoong dianggap angin lalu oleh Yunho. Ia bahkan tidak menegakkan kepala untuk melihat Jaejoong. Akhirnya yeoja itu menyerah dan meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho tetap tidak bereaksi, ia seakan-akan tidak peka akan kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Kim Yesung, Lee Donghae. Sampai jam berapa kalian akan kelayapan di luar? Pulang ke rumah sekarang."

Pip.

Kangin menutup telepon, ia berusaha bernapas normal setelah memberanikan diri menelepon ke nomor Yesung dan berbicara dalam satu napas ketika yeoja itu mengangkat. Di tempat lain, tepatnya di rumah Jaejoong, Yesung juga tengah memandangi androidnya dengan heran. Ia menatap lekat-lekat benda itu dan melompat senang ketika otaknya menyatakan bahwa baru saja Kim Kangin menelepon dan menyuruhnya pulang. Hari memang sudah malam dan dua orang itu sangat keasyikan di rumah Jaejoong. Mereka melakukan banyak aktivitas di sana. Saat ini mereka juga sedang makan malam bersama.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Sungie?" Heechul bertanya.

"Kangin. Aku dan Donghae harus pulang sekarang."

"Shireo, shireo, shireo. Aku suka di sini. Aku tidak mau pulang." rajuk Donghae. Yesung menatap malas adik sepupunya itu. Mentang-mentang bertemu teman baru, ia jadi tidak mau mendukung Yesung untuk segera bertemu dengan Kangin.

"Joongie, terimakasih aku dan Donghae sudah boleh bermain di rumahmu. Kami harus pulang sekarang, sampai ketemu!"

"Ne. Besok main ke sini lagi, ok? Joongie, Wookie, Suie, Minnie, Chullie menunggu kalian berdua."

Yesung mengangguk, ia mendorong Donghae supaya cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Donghae melambaikan tangan ke lima yeoja yang menunggu di luar mobil. Yesung juga duduk dan memutar mobil. Lama-lama mobil putih itu menjauh, tangan kiri Yesung dan tangan kanan Donghae masih keluar dari jendela untuk melambai. Lima yeoja itu tersenyum cerah. Mereka masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk beristirahat setelah melewati hari yang panjang.

Tbc

**annyeong chingudeul^^^^ *dilemparsendaljepit***

**pas saya baca ulang mengapa sepertinya momen heechul zhoumi terlihat menyedihkan ya? haha, *dipasung***

**saya merasa bersalah kepada YeChun unnie, sepertinya ini tidak sesuai yang unnie harapkan ne? Mian *sujud***

**untuk chap selanjutnya yang belum saya ketik sama sekali, saya akan mencoba memasukkan semua ide yang telah kita diskusikan kemarin ... jangan marah, ne? ne? ne? ne? ne? *BUAGHPLAKKDUGH***

**saya juga mengucapkan jeongmal gomawo untuk chingu yang mau menyempatkan baca dan review fict abal ini **

**saya menghargai dan mencintai kalian muach muach *diserudukbanteng***


End file.
